


Spring Cleaning: Part 2

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexuality, Claiming, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Sex, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Another 10 fics for y'all to enjoy. Again this ranges rating wise, so it will be M rated in general just in case.





	1. Falling Downwards

Brian groaned to himself, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. He had been keeping something from the other guys, and he knew it couldn’t be hidden any longer. Brian was tired of being the straight-laced member of the group, he wanted to break out of it. The idea in his head, involved him submitting to the other four for the night, let them do what they wanted to him, humiliate him, play with him. 

“Can I talk to you Howie?” he looked over at the other quiet member of the group, remembering when he had broken out of his own shell all those months ago. Howie turned to Brian, smiling softly, nodding. 

“Yes  Bri , what is going on?” he looked at the younger man, who bit his lip, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Can you get the other three to my room tonight. I have something I want to do” Howie looked confused, but nodded gently. 

“Yes, I will. Are you okay?” Brian ran his hand down his face, and looked at Howie. 

“I am, this is just something I feel like I need to do, to help myself” Howie grinned, having an idea of what Brian wanted to do. 

“I’ll tell the others, we will be in your room at 7, is that okay?” Brian gave a thumbs up, before hugging Howie and walking away. 

Howie got on his phone, texting AJ, Kevin, and Nick to come to his room. Five minutes later, the four were looking at each other, Howie smirking at them. 

“Brian wants all of us in his room at 7. He wants to do something tonight. I think I know what it is” Howie grinned, and AJ caught on next. Nick and Kevin still looked clueless. 

“Dumbass, what happened early last year with me?” Howie looked at the two, whose eyes lit up, smirking themselves. 

“Think he is finally giving in to what he has seen us do. I know he has had urges, and desires, that he keeps repressing, because of his upbringing” AJ spoke, Kevin nodding. 

“Yes, thankfully I was able to break from it, and realize that what I was feeling was okay. I hate that he has waited this long, but I wasn’t ever going to pressure him” the oldest smiled, happy that his cousin would finally give in, and see what it was like to be with his brothers, and cousin. 

“Let’s let him come to us, and tell us. Don’t let on that we know” Howie looked at the other three, who nodded, before separating. They would all meet outside Brian’s door at 7. 

The next several hours passed, and it was soon 6:57. Brian was pacing in his room, trying to mentally prepare himself, ready to be under his brothers and cousin. He had already stripped down, and would be kneeling in the center of the floor. Brian knew that they probably knew what was going to happen, but he was still filled with the thrill of the unknown. The door was knocked on, and he got himself in position. 

“It’s open!” Brian called, and he lowered his head, hands behind his back. 

The four had met outside his door, and AJ knocked. Hearing Brian tell them it was open, they opened the door, their jaws dropping slightly. Kevin, AJ, and Nick looked at Howie who smirked, and nodded. They went into the room, Kevin locking the door behind him. 

“What’s going on?” Nick asked, going to Brian, carding a hand through his hair. Brian whimpered and shook at the touch, leaning into his hand. 

“I want to submit to you four tonight. I want to finally give into my urges, explore them. I trust you four immensely, and know you will take good care of me. I want to be used, humiliated, played with. I am at your mercy tonight, do what you want with me” Brian kept his head down as he spoke, and the four looked at each other, grinning. 

“So, the bible loving blonde finally wants to be fucked by his cousin and brothers. Wondered if you would ever give in. It was getting pathetic watching you try and hide your hard on, every time we ground on you during our performances. Should we give in guys, fuck his ass?” AJ snorted, circling Brian, feeling him tremble as he palmed his cheek.

“I don’t know Bone. How long have you been hiding this slut?” Kevin looked down at his cousin, lifting his head, smirking at him. 

“Over six months, I have been fighting with myself. I thought I could repress it, but it’s become overwhelming, and I need to give in” Brian replied, keeping his eyes lowered. 

“Damn, I thought it had only been two. That’s pitiful.  I gave into mine years ago, and I’ve been fucking the others since. Sucks not having been able to fuck my cousin. You have been on the outside looking in, wanting this, but denying yourself” Kevin taunted, pulling Brian’s hair slightly, loving the whimper. He let go, and Howie stepped up. 

“Brian, Brian, Brian. I knew the second you told me that you needed to talk to us, what was going to happen tonight. You joined in humiliating me last year, yet were still denying yourself. That makes you a fucking hypocrite. I am calling you out tonight. Your ass is mine, for your hypocrisy. I can’t wait to shove my cock in your hole, slam into that ass, claim it” Howie twisted Brian’s nipple, loving the cry he let out. 

“Frick, finally I have your ass. Been waiting years for this. Finally got your head out of your ass, my fellow blondie? Apparently, your desire to be fucked by your brothers and cousin is higher than your beliefs now. Good to fucking know. Get on the bed ass up. Howie gets first dibs tonight, since you were a damn hypocrite last year” Nick looked down at Brian, a disgusted look on his face. 

Brian whined softly, moving to the bed, laying on his belly. He felt himself being guided onto his hands and knees, and he bit his lip. He wondered what Howie would do. He didn’t have to wait long. 

“Going to be the first one in that virgin hole. I am so damn honored” Howie snarled, grabbing the lube, Kevin, Nick, and AJ sitting back, watching the show, cocks out. 

He lubed his cock up, which was already at half mast, before turning his attention to Brian’s hole. He pried the cheeks apart, and bent his head down. He licked up to Brian’s hole, sticking his tongue in, widening the hole a bit. 

“That’s just the start slut, you will have more coming to you” Howie mocked, as he heard Brian’s whimpers. He lubed his fingers, and stuck the first one in, feeling Brian push against the intrusion, whining. Howie pushed him down, and Brian settled. 

“You are already getting needy, and I have only put a finger in. I can’t believe this. Kevin, I need you over here, I want you to stick your cock in his mouth, silence him a bit. Let him taste his cousin’s cock” Howie looked over to Kevin, and saw the older man’s eyes widen happily. He came over and stuck his cock in Brian’s mouth, smiling at the gag, looking down at his younger cousin. 

“Oh yes slut, you are getting filled from both holes. I wonder what Nick and AJ are going to do to you tonight” Kevin pulled Brian’s hair, feeling him sucking his cock. Howie had gotten a second finger in, and was about to do a third. 

“You’ll be fine D, he can do with a little pain” Nick looked over, and Howie grinned, nodding. He lined his cock up, and slammed into Brian’s hole, Brian moaning around Kevin’s cock. He secretly loved the roughness, loved being taken like he was. 

“Looks like we got a bit of a pain slut, he moaned when you slammed into his ass” Kevin looked down, pulling Brian’s hair a bit more. Brian groaned in ecstasy, feeling Howie continue to slam in and out of his ass, as he sucked Kevin off. 

Nick and AJ were stroking themselves, watching the trio, talking about what they would do to Brian. 

“I want to cum mark his ass. I want him feeling  my cum drying on him, showing him that he will never find any other sex, better than ours” Nick told AJ, who grinned. 

“That works. I know you and him are close, and that is perfect. I actually want to show him what he has been missing. I want him to see me fucking you, since you are so close. I think that will drive him more insane, than anything else I could do” AJ looked at Nick, who smirked, nodding. 

“You know I love getting fucked by you, Bone. If it teaches Frick a lesson, you know I’m down for it. I want to be taken on the wall, right in front of him, let him see it all” Nick winked, and AJ smiled widely, both going back to watching the events on the bed. 

Howie had continued pounding into Brian, thrusting in and out of his ass, while Brian continued to suck on Kevin. 

“Close Howie” Kevin panted out, and Howie nodded, close himself. The two looked at each o ther, grinning. Kevin held up three fingers, going down to one, and then both men shot their loads into Brian’s mouth and ass, screaming his name. 

“There we go slut, swallow my cum. That’s a good boy” Kevin cooed, watching Brian swallow his load, milking his cock, getting every drop. He pulled off when his cock was soft, and watched as Brian licked his lips. 

“You like that  cuz ? There is more where that came from, if you want to continue after tonight” Kevin reminded his younger cousin, who nodded softly. Howie pulled out, and Brian fell on the bed, before getting up to his knees, and looking at Nick and AJ, wondering what they would do. 

“AJ is going first. You are going to see what you have been missing, and watching me get fucked by him. After that, I am circling your ass, and cum marking you. I want  my cum dripping down your face and chest, and it had better fucking dry on you” Nick smirked, seeing Brian’s eyes widen, letting out a whimper. 

Brian really wanted to fuck his best friend, but he was being denied. He could only watch, Kevin and Howie holding him, making sure he didn’t move, as AJ slammed Nick against the wall, fingering his ass. 

“Want to be fucked by me eh Nick? I can do that, no problem. You know I love pounding your ass, been doing it for a long time now. Love hearing your moans and groans as I push in and out of your ass” AJ spoke conversationally, as he grabbed the lube, coating his cock, and fingers in it, prepping Nick’s hole. 

“Yes Sir” AJ groaned, hearing Nick call him their special nicknames for each other. He snarled in his ear “you really want to show him what we do?” and Nick nodded, grunting, pushing into AJ’s fingers. 

“Whore, you are really pushing it tonight. Stay fucking still, or you get nothing” AJ growled, and Nick whimpered, nodding. 

“Sorry Sir, whore apologizes” AJ nodded, pulling Nick’s head back, as he slid his cock into the widened hole. 

“Fast or slow whore?” AJ asked, pulling Nick’s hair a little tighter, loving the wince Nick showed on his face. 

“Slow Sir, please” AJ nodded, slowing his pace down. He looked back at Brian, who was moaning softly, unable to keep his eyes off of the two of them. 

“Like this Brian, me fucking your best friend? Well, this is what you have been missing. It’s been so long that we have been fucking each other, that we have a special dynamic we do. Kevin and Howie haven’t even seen it before. We were actually each other’s firsts. That’s how long it’s been” AJ mocked, as he slid in and out of Nick’s ass. 

“Sir, just a tiny bit faster please, if it pleases You” Nick whimpered out, and groaned happily, feeling AJ speed up a bit. He heard Brian’s moans, and couldn’t wait to cum mark the older blonde. 

“Close whore” AJ spoke a few minutes later, and Nick nodded, bracing himself against the wall. AJ grinned, going a little faster. A minute later, he screamed Nick’s name as he shot his load into him. 

He pulled off, and both looked at Brian, who was groaning, hating that he couldn’t be in Nick tonight. 

“Cool it Brian, you get the honor of having  my cum on you. Be grateful for that” Nick went over, and pulled Brian off the bed, forcing him to his knees. Brian whimpered, secretly loving that he would have Nick’s cum all over him. He kept his head lowered, as Nick circled him, seeing Kevin and Howie fucking each other, while AJ watched both scenes with a fond smile on his face. 

“At long last, I get my best friend. Wonder what is going to happen after tonight” Nick mused, as he circled the older man, pumping his cock, knowing he was on the edge. 

“Ready Frick, ready to be covered in  Frack’s cum?” he looked down, and Brian nodded softly, lifting his head. 

“Yes Frack, I am ready, please cover me with your cum” Brian requested, and Nick groaned, going over to trail his cock over Brian’s face, covering it with pre. 

“Beg me Brian, beg me to cover you in  my cum” Nick ordered, and stepped back, grinning. Kevin and Howie went quiet, knowing that hearing Brian’s begs, would send them over the edge. 

“Please Nick, please cover me in your cum. Please finish me off, teach me that I have missed all of this, being used and taken by my brothers and cousin. I need your cum to dry on me, reminding me of all of this, reminding me that I gave into my desires. Please Nick, please” Brian begged, biting his lip, looking up at Nick, eyes still lowered. 

“God you beg so well” Nick heard three other groans, and knew that Howie and Kevin had gotten off on Brian’s begging , and AJ just loved hearing the broken tone to Brian’s voice. 

“BRIAN!” Nick screamed, as he shot his load all over Brian’s face, chest, and stomach. He moved around to his back, covering Brian completely, moaning as he watched his cum stick to Brian, dripping off of him. He felt his load come completely out, and pulled back, admiring his handiwork. 

“Let that dry on you, remind you of what happened tonight. Let’s go guys, our work is done. Give Brian a chance to think alone, figure out what he wants to do” Nick beckoned the other three to the door, and they all ignored Brian, as they walked right back out the door, leaving him kneeling still covered in Nick’s cum. 

Brian knelt down for a long time, thinking. He had been used and humiliated, just as he wanted to be. Now, he had to figure out if he wanted to continue going to his cousin and brothers. He really wanted to be touched by AJ and Nick, especially Nick. He felt the cum dry completely, and moved to his bed, still thinking. 

“I want this. It felt amazing, and I want to go back to them, again and again. I need to talk to them tomorrow” Brian thought as he succumbed to sleep, a smile on his face. If he had eyes into his brothers’ and cousin’s room, he would have seen the same smile on their faces. The four of them knew they had ensnared Brian, and he would come back to them, wanting to have sex again. Brian had free fell downwards, and he absolutely loved the fall. 


	2. Surprising Revelations

Baylee looked at his father, wondering if he was about to break his father’s heart. He mulled the options in his head, and decided he had to tell his father what was going on. He couldn’t keep this hidden anymore, despite knowing his father might hate his guts after he revealed what he needed to. 

“Dad, can I talk to you about something?” Baylee found Brian working on something in his office, fiddling with his guitar. 

“Yeah, Bay, what’s going on?” Brian looked up, putting his guitar down, seeing Baylee’s worried face. 

“I need to tell you something, I just don’t want you to hate me, after I tell you” Baylee looked at his hands, twisting them slowly. 

“Baylee Thomas, I will not hate you. There is nothing you could tell me, that would make me hate you” Brian looked at his only son, wondering what was going on. 

“Oh yea, even me telling you that I'm fucking my cousin, and that I’m gay” Baylee spilled out, turning away from his father, hearing his sharp inhale. 

Brian was taken aback, he never expected Baylee to be gay, or having sex already. He looked at his son, swallowing painfully. 

“How long?” he asked, hoarsely, looking at Baylee’s head, which was still lowered.

“Known I was gay since I was little, and been having sex with Mason for the last two months” Baylee chanced a look at his father, and immediately lowered his eyes. 

“I have to call Kevin, get him and Mason over here. Stay here, I’ll be back” Baylee nodded, and Brian went out to his bedroom, calling his cousin. 

“Hey Kev, I need you and Mason over here. Baylee just told me something you need to hear, and it’s time Kevin” Kevin’s eyes widened, and he looked over at his son, rubbing his face. 

“We will be over in about ten minutes. I don’t even want to know, until I get there” Kevin hung up and told Mason to get to the car. He stalked off, getting his keys, shoes, and coat. He met Mason at the car, and pointed to the front seat. Mason’s heart sunk, he had a feeling what was about to happen. The drive over to Brian’s was silent. 

Meanwhile, Brian went back into his office, and found Baylee looking out the window, a tear trailing down his eye. He went over to his son, and held him in his arms. They both silently looked out the backyard, both knowing that this would not be a pleasant conversation. Brian heard the doorbell go off, and pulled Baylee with him, pointing to the living room. Baylee nodded, and went to sit on the couch. 

“Hey Kevin, hi Mason, come in. Baylee is in the living room. Mason go sit next to him, Kevin come to the kitchen” Kevin nodded, and Mason went to the living room, Kevin following his younger cousin. 

“I know you already know what’s going on. We need to tell them about us. How we were each other’s firsts. They need to know that we are okay with this, that we did the same exact thing” Brian looked up at his first love, the one who still held his heart, even after all these years. 

Kevin groaned, looking down at his cousin, nodding softly. It was so hard to let him go all those years ago, but they knew they could never be together, the way they wanted to be. He met Kristin, Brian met Leighanne, and they had their sons. Now the cycle was repeating itself, but Kevin would be damned if he or Brian were the ones to tear Baylee and Mason apart. 

“Let’s go, they are probably scared shitless” Kevin grabbed Brian’s hand, and led him to the living room, seeing their sons holding hands, trying to reassure one another. Kevin looked back at Brian, smiling softly, Brian’s blue eyes lighting up seeing their shared hands. 

“Boys, we need to talk” Baylee and Mason looked up, their eyes widening seeing their fathers holding hands. They looked up at Kevin and Brian, who smiled softly. 

“We aren’t mad, at all. It would be extremely hypocritical of us to be mad at you two, when we went through the same thing. Your father was my first, Mason, and I was his” Brian looked at his cousin, whose jaw dropped, the expression mirrored on his son’s face as well. 

“Do you two still love each other?” Baylee asked his father and cousin, who both nodded. They looked at each other, before Brian nodded to Kevin to answer. 

“Yes, Baylee, we do. Whenever we are on tour, we sneak around to be with each other. Your father will always have my heart” Kevin answered truthfully, squeezing Brian’s hand. The blonde looked at his son, who bit his lip.

“Does that mean you don’t love Mom? Does she even know?” Baylee had to ask, always having had seen his parents so happy together. 

“The love I have for your mother, is different from the one I have for Kevin. She is your mother, and I will always love her for giving birth to you. But no, I am not in love with your mom the same way I am in love with Kevin. She knows there is something else going on, but no, she doesn’t completely know what is going on” Brian admitted, looking at his son. 

“Is it the same way with you Dad?” Mason looked at Kevin, who nodded. 

“Does this mean that we have to hide who we love?” Baylee looked heartbroken at having to hide his love for Mason. 

“No, you don’t. It is high time we told your mothers about us. You two being in a relationship now, makes it even more important to tell them” Brian looked at Kevin, who nodded, ready to reveal their relationship to their wives. Both called Kristin and Leighanne, and asked them to come home/to Brian’s. 

“I’ll be home in ten  sweetie , is everything okay?” Leighanne asked, concerned.

“Just have things to tell you baby” Brian bit his lip, wondering how the hell this was going to go. Kevin was having the same feelings as he hung up the phone with Kristin who said she would also be right over. 

Twenty minutes later, the two couples and their sons were all looking at each other. Kristin and Leighanne looked at each other, confusion on their faces. 

“Okay, what is going on?” Kristin asked, looking at her son, husband, and cousins. 

“We need to confess something. Brian and I have been secretly in a relationship since we were in our late teens. We were each other’s firsts, and that love has never gone away. We married you two, because we knew we couldn’t be together” Kevin looked at his lap, Brian also looking at his, not wanting to see their wives faces. 

Leighanne and Kristin looked at each other, and smirked. Well, they were about to floor their “husbands”. 

“We know, and have been in our own relationship for the last 20 years as well” Leighanne revealed, and Brian and Kevin whipped their heads up, jaws dropped. Their sons also looked stunned as well. 

“I’m guessing you are revealing this now, because Baylee and Mason are in their own relationship?” Kristin looked at her son, who blushed, but reached for Baylee’s hand.

“Yes, Mom. We got together almost a year ago. Started having sex two months ago” Mason looked at his mother, who nodded her head. 

“I assumed that, based on your Dad’s confession. Okay, where do we want to go from here?” Kristin looked at her cousins, son, and partner. 

“The boys are both over 18, so we can separate with no issues, and just live with who we want to. Or we can stay married, all live together, and just use each other as covers. That would make the most sense, and since we still have love for each other, it would look normal, to have dinners as a foursome” Brian suggested, and the other three thought. 

“Can Mason and I go up to my room? We aren’t needed for this talk, and I want to fuck Mason senseless” Baylee told his parents and cousins, who rolled their eyes and shooed their sons away. 

The four quickly agreed to stay married, and just be each other’s covers. It would be the easiest thing to do, since they still had love for each other. Brian and Kevin would share a bedroom, Kristin and Leighanne another one, and Mason and Baylee would have Baylee’s while the kids still lived with them. 

“God, I miss that teenage horniness” Kevin said wistfully, and Brian smacked his shoulder, before kissing him fiercely. 

“Getting old there, lover?” Brian taunted, and Kevin growled, taking Brian in his hands, and lifting his neck, giving him a few hickeys. Kristin and Leighanne rolled their eyes, before looking at their husbands.

“Boys, either cool it, or go in the bedroom. Kristin and I will go have our own fun, if you can’t control yourselves” Leighanne looked at Kevin and Brian, who smirked. 

“Bye ladies! Have fun!” Kevin took Brian’s arm, and dragged his younger cousin to the bedroom, throwing him over his shoulder, hearing Kristin and Leighanne’s laugh behind them. The two women went off to the basement to have some fun. 

** Kevin and Brian **

Kevin threw the door open and tossed Brian on the bed, before kicking the door closed and growling at his cousin. 

“Fucking finally. You really want to cross me little boy? I’ll teach you not to tease your older cousin. Who was the one who gave you your first orgasm?” Kevin pulled his shirt off, and kicked his jeans off, glaring at his cousin who was smirking at him. 

“You did, Kevy. That was all you. No one can love me like you can, even though you haven’t been near me in a couple years. Better stake your claim, I could have had someone else in my ass, you never know” Brian taunted his cousin, whose eyes turned dark green, almost black, in domination. 

“Your ass is mine. I claimed it years ago. You better not have had anyone else anywhere near it. You are mine, and I guess I have to reinforce that tonight. Strip, and get on your hands and knees, now!” Kevin barked, and Brian whimpered, nodding his head, taking his clothes off, and going into position. 

“Teasing your cousin, taunting him. What should I do about that Brian?” Kevin looked at his cousin, who smirked. 

“Get rough, like you love to do with me. It’s kind of pathetic that I have to do this, to get you this riled up. Wish that everyone could see you now, the oldest of our group, being taunted and teased by your younger cousin, knowing how much it affects you. It’s ridiculous Kevin, what should I do about that?” Brian knew he was skating on thin ice, but he wanted to see how far he could push his cousin. 

“Do you want the gag brat” Kevin snarled, and Brian’s eyes widened, shaking his head. Kevin knew that Brian hated being silenced. 

“Then cool the teasing, or its going on” Brian nodded, and hung his head down. Kevin rolled his eyes, and ran his hand down Brian’s back, before poking his cock into Brian’s hole slightly. 

“Kevin ..... please” Brian whined, wanting his cousin to take him dry. He loved the pain and roughness of feeling his cousin’s cock in his ass. 

“Want it dry my dirty little boy” Kevin mocked, and smiled as Brian nodded his head. He settled himself behind his cousin, and pushed his cock slowly into Brian, hearing him cry out in pain and pleasure, with every little bit of dry flesh he pushed into his cousin’s ass. 

“Like that boy?” Brian nodded, and felt Kevin pull out, before slamming back in his ass. He moaned, feeling his cousin pound his ass. Kevin grabbed his cousin’s curls, and pulled his head back, as he thrusted in and out of his hole. 

“ So fucking tight, just as it should be” Kevin grunted, before removing one hand from Brian’s hair, and using his nails, ran them down Brian’s back, leaving trails of red marks, smiling at the whines Brian let out. 

“You want your cousin’s cum in your ass?” Kevin asked, and Brian groaned, knowing his cousin was close. 

“BRIAN!” Kevin screamed, as he shot his load into his cousin. He pulled out, and turned Brian over, pumping his cock. Brian soon shot his load all over his chest, which Kevin then licked up. Kevin knew that Brian didn’t like long, drawn out orgasms, the quicker the better for the blonde. 

“Thanks Kev, I needed that. So beyond happy we don’t have to hide anymore” Brian smiled, after Kevin had cleaned him up. 

“Same here  Bri -bear. I am so happy that I can be with you, forever and for always now. I wonder what our boys are up to” Kevin smiled, as the two snuggled down in bed, to relax, just enjoying the time together. 

** Mason and Baylee **

While their fathers were having some long-awaited sexy times in the master bedroom, Mason and Baylee were having their own fun in Baylee’s room. After getting excused, they scampered up to the bedroom, where Mason looked at his older boyfriend, whining softly. 

“Use your words Mase, you know I don’t tolerate whining” Baylee crossed his arms, looking down at his younger lover. 

“Can we please have sex, I have missed you so much. I need your cock in my ass, want to ride you” Mason looked up, biting his lip, smiling when Baylee leaned down to kiss him soundly.

“Yes Mason, let me get on the bed, and you can ride me to your heart’s content” Baylee stripped, and laid on the bed, leering at his boyfriend, who grinned. Mason stripped his clothes off, and climbed on top of Baylee.

He prepped his hole, and lined his hole up with Baylee’s cock, lowering slowly down on top of him. He started teasing Baylee, going slowly up and down his cock. Baylee started whining and whimpering, determined to let Mason go as slow as he wanted to, even if it killed him. 

“Mason ..... you are going to kill me, slowly, I swear” Baylee moaned, as Mason smirked at him, slowing even further down, rubbing his hole along Baylee’s cock, teasing the older man. 

“Cause of death: insane amount of teasing by my boyfriend” Baylee groaned, glaring at Mason, who cheekily kissed Baylee, before sliding back on his cock. Baylee moaned happily, feeling his cock growing in Mason’s hole. 

“Happy now baby” Mason cooed, earning the death glare. Mason grinned, unaffected, and continued moving up and down Baylee’s cock. He took his hand and ghosted Baylee’s chest, feeling the older man tremble under the feather light touches. 

“Close Mase” Baylee whimpered out, and Mason nodded, speeding up, wanting Baylee’s cum in his hole. 

“Cum baby, you can do it, I know you can” Mason encouraged Baylee to let go, and with a cry, Baylee shot his load into Mason, who grunted softly, not stopping his movements. He waited until Baylee’s cock was soft, before pulling off, and kneeling in the middle of his legs, looking at Baylee. 

“What do you want me to do Mason? How do you want me to help you out?” Baylee asked, lifting Mason’s head, looking into his green eyes. 

“Can you suck me off?” Baylee grinned, and nodded. He laid Mason down, and got between the younger man’s legs. He bent his head, and started licking the hard cock in front of him. Mason cried out, fisting his hands in the older man’s blonde hair, pushing him on his cock, wanting him to suck. 

“There we go” Mason groaned, feeling Baylee expertly suck him off, guiding him up and down his cock. Baylee looked up at Mason and grinned, loving being able to make him feel so good. Mason pet Baylee’s head, before arching up into his mouth.

“Close Bay” Baylee nodded, going faster, wanting to swallow Mason’s load. A minute later, crying out Baylee’s name, Mason shot his load into Baylee’s mouth, watching his boyfriend swallow it all. 

Baylee sucked Mason dry, before pulling off, and crawling back up the bed, taking Mason into his arms. The two snuggled together, looking at each other. 

“Does it weird you out that our fathers and mothers are relationships with each other, but still both technically married?” Mason looked at Baylee, who shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter to me, since it enabled us to be able to be together. I could care less what our parents do behind closed doors” Baylee honestly said, carding his hand through Mason’s hair. 

“Yeah, I can see your point, I’ll just have to get used to it” Mason shuddered, as he laid against Baylee, thinking about what their mothers could be doing. 

“You okay babe?” Baylee looked down, feeling the shudder. 

“Yes, just imagining our mothers having sex. Not the image I needed in my head” Mason shook his head, as Baylee chuckled softly. 

“Let’s get some sleep, before you think too much more about that” Baylee wrapped his arms around Mason, both falling asleep, happy to finally not be hiding anymore. 

The next morning, the four parents and their sons met in the kitchen for breakfast. Mason was in Baylee’s arms, leaning against the counter, watching Brian cook some French toast, while Kevin worked on the eggs. Kristin came up hand in hand with Leighanne, and they all smiled at each other. 

“We all happy now?” Brian asked, looking at his wife and cousin fondly. 

“ Yes we are. Boys, you can just go between homes. I think Kristin and I are going to live in Kevin’s and Kristin’s home, while your fathers stay here” Leighanne looked at Brian and Kevin, who nodded. 

“Yea, come and go boys, until you get your own place. It doesn’t matter to us. You are both over 18, and are in college. Do what you like” Kevin looked at his son and Baylee, who nodded their heads, giving each other a soft kiss. 

The six looked at each other, knowing things had changed, but their families remained the same. They loved each other dearly, in different ways. The six settled down for breakfast, making plans, and planning for the future. Kevin and Brian kissed, Kristin and Leighanne had their hands clasped together, while Mason and Baylee shared a chair, Mason in Baylee’s lap, laying against his chest. They smiled, and looked towards the future, happy to finally be open with the one they loved. 


	3. Kept Secrets

Kevin glared at Nick who had just sat down from yelling at Brian, about his vocal issues he had been having. He glanced at their team, who nodded, and left the five guys alone. Howie and AJ were looking back and forth between Nick and Brian, trying to digest what was going on. AJ could feel stirrings in his belly, and he tried valiantly to suppress the urges that were steadily rising. 

“Nick, you need to cool it! Brian obviously doesn’t want to talk about the issues he has been having, lay off of him” Kevin tried to placate the younger blonde, who became more incensed. 

Nick started yelling again, and AJ could tell his urges were about to overwhelm him. He moved to the corner of the room, and started to cry. He felt himself regressing to his younger age, and his thumb unconsciously made it to his mouth, and he sucked furiously. 

“Yelling is scary, and its hurts my ears” Alex kept thinking, as he watched the two older blonde men yelling. He didn’t recognize them anymore, but Mamma always said to find  Unca Howie, if he regressed when he wasn’t with her. 

Alex looked all over, and finally found  Unca Howie sitting down with his head in hands. He tried calling for him, but the screaming was so loud. His crying finally got the attention of  Unca Howie, and he came over, wondering what was wrong with his best friend. 

“ Unca Howie!” Alex cried out, seeing Howie come closer. Howie’s eyes widened, and he realized what happened. He had heard about  ageplay /age regression before, but he couldn’t believe that AJ had that side to him. 

“What’s your name buddy?” he asked as he sat down in front of AJ, who made grabby hands for him, wanting to sit in his lap. 

“Mamma calls me Alex” Howie lifted the younger man into his lap, cuddling him close. 

“Alex, why did you call me  Unca Howie?” Howie realized that Mamma must be Rochelle. 

“Mamma said that if I went littles when I wasn’t with her, to find you, and you would be there for me” Alex looked up scared that he had gotten it wrong. 

Howie was floored. He never expected AJ to fall little, much less for Rochelle to tell AJ to find him, that he would take care of little AJ. 

“What’s wrong Alex?” Howie asked, rocking the little one back and forth, Alex still crying softly, and whimpering when Nick or Brian got especially loud. 

“Don’t likes yelling. Hurts my ears. It’s scary too” Alex whimpered out, and Howie tightened his hold on him. 

“Do you recognize any of the three over there?” Alex shook his head, and Howie sighed softly. 

“Okay, do you see the tall one with the dark hair? Alex nodded “his name is Kevin, and he’s a nice person. If I call him over here, and introduce him to you, can you stay with him, and I promise I’ll take care of the yelling?” Alex shook a bit, but nodded. 

Howie shot a text to Kevin, telling him to turn around, to not alert the yelling blonde duo. He could see Kevin reach for his phone, his eyes widening at the text, and he slowly turned his chair around. 

“What the heck?” Kevin thought as he saw AJ curled up in Howie’s arms, sucking his thumb, and crying. He got up out of his chair, and walked slowly over, seeing AJ shudder a bit, Howie tightening his hold on the younger man. 

“Kevin, this is Alex. He is really scared right now, and I need to take care of the yelling blondes. Can you just hold him close, and let him talk to you? He needs to be with someone, and I promised him I’d take care of the yelling” Howie’s eyes told Kevin to go along with this, and he’d explain once he got Nick and Brian calmed down. 

“Hey there Alex, my name is Kevin. Do you want to play with me a bit? I’ll hold onto you just like Howie is” Kevin smiled at the younger man, going along with whatever was happening. 

“ Unca Howie said you was nice. That means you my new  Unca Kev. Cans I call you that?” Alex looked up at the new person, who grinned and nodded. 

“Yes Alex, you can call me  Unca Kev. I like that, a lot” Alex grinned, and scooted off Howie’s lap, Kevin opening his arms, and Alex curled into them. 

“Thanks, man. I have two blondes I now have to deal with” Howie got up, and went over to Nick and Brian who were still yelling. They saw him coming, and saw the anger in his face, gulping slightly. 

“You two are coming with me!” he fumed, grabbing Nick’s right ear, and Brian’s left, pulling them out of the room, and to the meeting room across the hall, ignoring their protests, and yelps of pain. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you two? Nick, I get why you are upset. You could have just stated it calmly, instead of flying off the handle. Brian, you need to learn to accept a bit  of criticism, and understand it was coming from a place of love, not anger” Howie paced, wanting to get back to Alex. 

The two started yelling again and Howie sighed. He bent Nick forward, spanking him three times, and then doing the same to Brian.  He straightened both of them, and glared, before pacing again.

“If you two start yelling again, I am doing that for a second time, except this time will be over my knee, and you two will be bare bottom. I am tired of the yelling, and it’s rather childish and juvenile. Did you two even see AJ at all?” Howie rubbed his head, trying to soothe his headache. 

“What does AJ have to do with this?” Nick asked, rubbing his bottom, hating that Howie had spanked him. 

“Are you two okay enough to go back in the meeting room? I have something to show you, and you two cannot be yelling at each other. That is extremely important” Nick and Brian looked at each other, and nodded. 

“I am sorry Frick, Howie is right, I only said what I did out of love, and I really am concerned about you, and your voice” Nick looked at the older blonde, who nodded softly. 

“I know Frack, and I am sorry too. I jumped to conclusions, and reacted out of instinct. I guess I really am the tea kettle of the group. I need to work on that” Brian hugged the younger man, and Howie grinned. 

“Okay, you two need to stay quiet and follow me. AJ isn’t the same AJ that you two know. I will explain what’s happening when we get back in there” Howie looked at the two, who looked concerned, but nodded. 

Howie opened the door to the meeting room, and smiled at the scene in front of him. Kevin had Alex on his lap, and had the toddler coloring and talking animatedly about his favorite things to do with Mamma. 

“Hey Alex, how is  Unca Kev?” Howie called softly, and Alex’s head shot up, and he smiled at his  Unca Howie. 

“His fingers are big  Unca Howie, and he  gots bigs eyebrows” Kevin rolled his eyes, grinning softly. 

“Yes, he does buddy. Can I introduce you to my two friends?” Howie asked, and Alex looked at Nick and Brian and his eyes widened. He whimpered, curling into Kevin, who wrapped his arms around him. 

“They  yells a lot. Yelling hurts, wills they hurt me?” Alex looked wide eyed at Howie, who shook his head, walking over to the regressed boy, pulling him into his arms. 

“No, they won’t Alex. I promise, that neither of them will hurt you. Right guys?” Nick and Brian couldn’t understand what was going on, but knew that Howie would explain. 

“No, Alex. We will not hurt you, at all. We promise, with all of our hearts. That would hurt us, to hurt you” Nick spoke, and Brian nodded, both looking at the little one. 

“Okays.  Unca Kev, what are their names?” Alex looked at his other uncle, who smiled softly. 

“The one on the left that is short is Brian, while the taller one is Nick, Alex. They work with  Unca Howie and I” Kevin pointed at the two men, and Alex nodded. He waved to the two men, but made no move to go towards them. 

“Do you have anything in your bag Alex, for little you?” Howie wanted to know if they had anything to help care for Alex. He shook his head and Howie sighed, pulling out his phone. He knew he had to call Rochelle. 

“Howie, why are you calling me?” Rochelle was puzzled when her phone rang, and Howie’s name popped up. 

“It’s AJ, or rather Alex” Rochelle’s eyes widened, and she realized why Howie was calling. She sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“He dropped, I am guessing. I am so sorry that happened. What caused it?” Rochelle asked, and groaned when Howie explained what  had  happened. 

“That would do it. AJ has always hated arguments and yelling, and prolonged exposure to it, always causes him to drop. I will be over in about ten minutes with his bag. I’ll get him calmed, while you talk to the other three” Rochelle hung up a minute or two later, and Howie turned to the little one in his arms. 

“Mamma is on her way buddy” Alex grinned, and clapped his hands. He couldn’t wait to see Mamma. 

The ten minutes passed slowly, with the guys occupying Alex’s time with questions about what he liked to do. The door opened again, and Rochelle stepped in, Alex’s bag on her shoulder. 

“Mamma!” Alex wiggled, and made grabby hands for Rochelle. She swept over, and scooped him up, kissing all over his face, smiling happily. 

“How is my baby boy?” she cooed, holding him on her hip, and tickling him softly. 

“Good Mamma, looks its  Unca Howie. Alex did what Mamma said, found  Unca Howie” Alex looked proud of himself, and Rochelle smiled and nodded. 

“Yes , baby boy, you did. Mamma is so proud of you!” Rochelle cooed, and Alex laid his head on her shoulder. 

“Tanks Mamma” Alex soon fell asleep, and Rochelle laid him down, changing him into his pull up and onesie he loved. She laid his favorite blankie over him, and turned to the other four. She sat in a chair next to Alex, and looked at Howie to start the explanation. 

“What do you three know about age regression, or  ageplay ?” Howie looked at Brian, Nick, and Kevin, who shook their heads. 

“We know nothing about that, at all” the three looked at each other, lost. 

“ Ageplay is when someone goes to a younger mindset, and they play out scenes where they are younger. Age regression, is similar, but it ’ s more of a lifestyle. The person regresses mentally to that age, and they forget about their older selves completely. The only reason that AJ knew who I was, was because Rochelle taught him to go to me, if he regressed while he was with us. It’s why he didn’t recognize you three, at all” Howie began. 

“AJ regresses to an age of two or three. The reason he regressed today, was because of your argument Nick and Brian. AJ cannot handle yelling or arguments, and being exposed to it, for long periods, will cause him to drop. Stress is also a major contributing factor for AJ” Rochelle revealed, as she looked down, to make sure Alex was okay. 

“The regression could last hours, days, weeks. The person could decide to permanently stay regressed, and want to be taken care of 24/7. It all depends on the person” Howie picked up the explanation, and Rochelle nodded. 

“Alex generally only does it for a few hours, but he has stayed under for a week at one point. Now that you four know about it, he may drop more often, and for longer periods. He will not drop while you five are performing. He knows when it is coming on, and will be able to let you know” Rochelle looked at the four, who nodded relieved. 

“Good to know. Do you three have any questions?” Howie and Rochelle looked at Nick, Kevin, and Brian. 

“Is Alex toilet trained?” Kevin asked, and Rochelle shook her head. 

“No, he uses pull ups. If you sit him on the toilet, he will go, but I generally put a pull up on him, and change it every few hours. That works best” Rochelle explained, and the four nodded their heads. 

“So , I am guessing we will all be uncles to him?” Nick looked at Rochelle, who nodded. 

“Yes, once he gets used to you and Brian, you two will be  Unca Nick and  Unca Brian. He knows that if he misbehaves, he goes in timeout for two minutes, and loses dessert privileges. Alex generally won’t misbehave when he is little, just normal tantrums that any 2 -year- old would do” Rochelle smiled, happy to talk about her husband’s little side. 

“How did this all come about?” Brian asked, and the four looked at Rochelle, who sighed. 

“I actually found him when he was regressed. He had been doing it alone for years. He hid it from all of us. About two years ago, I walked in on him sucking on a  paci , and playing with his plushies. He looked up and freaked out. I gently went over, told him that his plushies were awesome, and so fluffy. He looked up, and saw that I wasn’t disgusted, and we eased into what it is now” Rochelle teared up remembering the panic on AJ’s face, when she discovered him that day. 

“Wow that must have been very hard, and eye opening for you. I can’t believe he hid it for so long. I hate that Brian and I caused it, but I am kind of grateful for it at the same time. Now AJ can drop when he needs to, and we know how to care for him” Kevin, Brian, and Howie nodded at Nick’s statement. 

“Yes, that is a major relief to me. He asked me to never say anything, or I would have let you four know earlier. Are you guys okay with caring for AJ if he regresses? You know you can always call me, and I will help you out, no questions asked” Rochelle looked at her husband’s bandmates, who all nodded at her. 

“Yes, we are, we can care for Alex” Kevin promised, and Brian, Howie, and Nick echoed his promise. Rochelle sighed, grinning softly down at Alex, happy to have help caring for him. 

Alex woke up a short while later, and he felt the pull up and onesie on him. He knew he had dropped, and he was scared to see his brothers’ reaction. He whined softly, and was shocked to see Rochelle pop her head over. 

“Rochelle?” AJ sat up, and looked at his brothers, then looked down, ashamed. 

“AJ, come here my love. I didn’t expect you to come out so soon, usually you are down for a few more hours” Rochelle was shocked that AJ had already come back up, but she thought about it, and it made sense. 

“No, I don’t want to see their disgusted looks” AJ was sure that his brothers would never be okay with his little side. 

“Alexander James McLean, look at me” Rochelle said sternly, and AJ looked up at her. 

“Look at the boys, and you will see that they are not disgusted, or upset” AJ looked over to see gentle smiles of acceptance on his brothers’ faces. 

“Hey AJ. Brian and I are so sorry for causing you to drop. We didn’t know, or we never would have let our yelling go on that long, or get that bad. We will work on working out our differences in a better way. Brian, Kevin, Howie, and I all agreed to care for you, while you are little” Nick looked at the older man, who looked stunned. 

“Really? It’s okay if you four  walk away, I know it’s not normal” AJ looked down, playing with his fingers. 

“AJ! We have been a group for almost twenty years. There is no way we are walking away from you. We love you, for everything you are, full stop. This will take adjustment, yes. The four of us are ready for it though, and we have Rochelle to help us as well. You revealing this to us, will also help her out” Kevin looked at his little brother with nothing but truth and love in his eyes. 

AJ looked at Brian, who nodded, agreeing with his cousin. He next looked at Howie, and guilt entered his guts. He hated that he sprung it on Howie, taking the man completely off guard. Howie looked at his best friend, and knew what he was thinking. 

“Alexander. Do not apologize, and do not feel guilty about what happened earlier. I knew immediately what happened, and how to care for you. I was the only one of the four of us who knew about age regression, before you dropped. So, Rochelle actually made the right choice, telling little you to go to me” Howie revealed, and AJ’s eyes widened. He never knew that Howie knew about age regression. 

He looked at his four brothers, and his wife. He saw the love and acceptance in each of their eyes, and he finally relaxed. AJ knew that they would love and care for him, and he felt peace in his heart, for the first time in a while. 

“I am so sorry I kept this from you guys. It was eating at me, that I hadn’t told you, but I could never find the right way to tell you” AJ looked at Nick, Howie, Kevin, and Brian, apology swimming in his eyes. 

“It’s okay AJ. This was something completely private, and we understand. We are honored you even told us at all, and we can’t wait to do more with you, when you are little” Brian smiled, and the three others nodded. 

“Let’s get out of here, and go get dinner. I am hungry” Nick whined, and Kevin rolled his eyes. 

“Feed him before he annoys the shit out of me, please” Kevin groaned, and they all laughed. 

Rochelle watched as the five guys left the meeting room, AJ changing back into his clothes, laughing and joking as they always had. This had been a bump in the road, but the five would come closer from this, she was sure of it. She rolled her eyes watching her husband tease Howie, some things would never change, but she loved every second of it. 

AJ went to bed that night, feeling loved and happy. He was happy that he finally got his secret out, and his brothers accepted him completely. AJ rolled over, and curled around Rochelle, holding her to him, and sighed happily, closing his eyes, dreaming of being with his Mamma and Uncles again soon. 


	4. Day With The Dorough's

The afternoon sky was beating down on the couple sitting out on their back deck, watching their boys playing in the pool. It had been a long week of school, work, rehearsals, and just everyday life. The couple had resolved to spend the weekend together, hanging out with their sons, and forgetting everything else going on in their lives. 

“So happy to have the weekend with my loves” Howie thought, as he watched Leigh go back into their home, her black bikini accentuating her lovely features. Howie grinned naughtily, knowing that tonight would be fun. 

“James, stop trying to dunk your brother’s head in the water” Howie called out, as he watched his boys playing in the pool. 

“Okay Dad!” James called back, as he let go of Holden, smirking at him, before swimming to the edge of the pool, looking at his parents. 

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Holden asked, swimming up next to his brother, smiling at Howie and Leigh, who had come back out, a drink in her hand. 

“More of what we did today. Relaxing, swimming, and spending time together” James and Holden smiled at each other, loving the time with both of their parents. 

“When do you leave again Daddy?” Holden asked, as he got out of the pool, and curled up in Howie’s arms. 

“I leave on Tuesday buddy” Holden’s face fell, and Howie sighed. He hated leaving the kids and Leigh, but it was only for three weeks, and then he would be back with the family until he left for the tour. 

“Do you have to leave Daddy? I don’t like you being gone so long. It feels like forever” James looked over at Howie, curled up in Leigh’s arms in his towel. 

“Yes James, I have to honor my commitment to the group. I know that it feels like so long, but I will be back before you know it. You know I always make sure to FaceTime and say goodnight to you two every night” Howie was beyond thankful that Florida was three hours ahead of Vegas, so that he could say goodnight to his boys every night. 

“I know Dad, it just sucks” Leigh tapped his leg in warning for his language, and James apologized. 

“When can we see the other kids? I miss Max” Holden  wanted to see his best friend out of the Backstreet kids. 

“Soon Holden, hopefully we can all get together before the tour starts” Howie knew that James and Holden loved hanging out with the other kids, and missed them terribly. Gaming on Minecraft and the  Playstation / XBox only helped so much. 

“Okay good. Can we go watch a movie?” Howie and Leigh nodded, and the Dorough family went into their home, getting their pajamas on, and going in the den to watch the newest Disney movie together. 

Two hours later, the boys were asleep, Howie and Leigh were sharing a bottle of wine, and sitting outside watching the night sky. Leigh had her head on Howie’s chest, and they had their hands intertwined. 

“I cannot wait to be back in Europe again. Seeing Germany, Sweden, Italy, and being with you. So beyond grateful for your job babe, because we have seen the world, and done so much together” Leigh smiled, and Howie nodded. 

“Yes, I can’t wait to see our international fans again, especially in Germany, where we got our fanbase started” Howie loved going to see the fans that had been with them since the earliest days. 

“Well, we still got a few weeks. Tonight, I want my husband, in our bed, naked” Leigh looked at Howie, who gulped, and nodded. 

“Good boy. You have five minutes, and I want you in our bed” Howie grinned, and got up, already pulling his shirt off as he walked towards their bedroom. Tonight, was Leigh’s night to be in charge, and Howie loved those nights. 

“What do I want to do tonight with Howie” Leigh thought, as she finished her wine, and went to put their glasses in the dishwasher. She heard Howie close their bedroom door, and knew he would listen to her. 

She smirked, an idea coming to her, and she knew that it had been a while since she pulled that particular toy out. Leigh closed the dishwasher, and sauntered back to their bedroom, opening the door to see Howie on their bed, sitting in the middle, waiting for her. 

“Good job boy, Mother is proud of you” Howie grinned, loving when Leigh was in charge. He loved calling her Mother, knowing that she always took care of him, but was definitely the more adventurous of the two of them. 

“Would my boy like to be between two dildos tonight? Should Mother get her strap on out?” Howie nodded eagerly, missing sucking on Her dildo, or having it in his ass. Leigh smirked, and went to their toy chest, getting her strap on out, and the suction dildo, knowing that Howie would be sucking on that, while she fucked his ass. 

“Go to the wall boy, and wait for Me” Leigh ordered, as she grabbed the lube, and got her strap on around her, securing it to her.

“Yes Mother” Howie replied, knowing what wall Leigh would put the suction dildo on, waiting for Her, hands behind his back, eyes lowered. 

“Mother got the thickest dildo we have, knowing that my boy loves to suck on the thickness” Leigh showed Howie the dildo, as she stuck it to the wall, at his mouth height, and Howie moaned softly. 

“Want that in your mouth boy?” Leigh asked, and Howie nodded, whimpering softly. 

“Beg Mother for the dildo to get in your mouth” Howie whined, nodding, turning to Leigh. 

“Please Mother, please allow Your boy to suck on the dildo. He craves the thickness in his mouth, needs to feel his mouth full of cock, as You fill his ass at the same time. Please Mother, please” Howie begged, wanting to be filled in both holes desperately. 

“Good boy, Mother is pleased. You may begin to lick the dildo, and suck only the head, while Mother preps your ass” Howie whimpered, nodding, turning to the dildo, beginning to lick it. 

Leigh coated her fingers, and the dildo she had strapped on her in lube, and began fingering Howie’s hole, hearing him whine around the dildo he was currently sucking the head of. 

“God, it’s been way too long since I have done this. You are so damn tight” Leigh grunted, as she got her second finger in his hole, scissoring it. Howie whimpered, and so wanted to go further down the dildo, but knew he would be in a world of trouble if he disobeyed Leigh. 

Leigh looked up and saw Howie wanting to go further down, but being good, and staying where he was. She smirked, and pushed a third finger in, grunting softly. She laid a hand on his shoulder, bracing herself, and widened his hole, knowing she had the next thickest cock on her strap on. 

“You may go further down boy, and Mother is entering your hole now” Howie nodded, and took more of the thickness into his mouth, sucking happily, knowing that Mother would want him to deepthroat it at some point. 

“So tight!” Leigh groaned, as she slid the dildo into Howie’s ass, hearing him whimper, and she smiled. She started going up and down, matching the speed he was sucking on the dildo. 

“Faster, boy so Mother can go faster” Howie sucked faster and harder, groaning when Leigh started furiously fucking his hole. He hoped that this was the dildo that she had filled with water before hand, so he could be filled with something. 

“Mother can’t wait to fill her boy with her load” Leigh wrapped her hand in Howie’s hair, pulling slightly, and moved in and out of his ass, almost ready to spill her load.

“HOWIE!” Leigh yelled out, as she pumped the water into his ass, groaning happily. She pulled out, and watched as Howie continued to suck on the dildo. 

“Deepthroat it boy, let it sit in your throat. If you need to, take it off the wall, but  it stays in your mouth” Leigh ordered, moaning seeing Howie take the dildo off the wall, and deepthroat the toy. 

A few minutes later, Leigh ordered Howie to take the dildo out, and lay flat on the bed. She was going to ride him, and get him off. Howie grinned, loving when Leigh topped him. She took the strap on off, along with her jeans and panties, and fingered herself, getting her folds wet. 

“Yes Mother” Howie quickly moved to the bed, and laid down, his cock already twitching. Leigh saw his engorged member, and rolled her eyes. 

“Really, boy? Already standing at attention? That’s pathetic. Mother is going to have fun riding that cock” Leigh taunted, knowing Howie loved the humiliation. Howie’s cheeks reddened, and he whined softly. 

Leigh finished fingering herself, her folds nice and wet. She climbed on top of Howie, and eased her hole down on his cock, barely encasing it in her folds. Howie whimpered, feeling her pull off. 

“Oh yes boy, Mother is teasing your ass tonight. You know you can’t let go until I command” Leigh mocked, as she went back on, a little further down. 

“Yes Mother” Howie whimpered out, feeling Leigh go up and down on his cock, making him moan and groan, as he got more and more wrecked. 

“Good boy” Leigh grunted out, watching her husband’s eyes get more blown and dilated, as he threw his head back and groaned loudly. 

“Mother....” Howie moaned out, and Leigh smirked. 

“Yes boy, use your words, I don’t understand moans” Leigh ran her hand down Howie’s chest, tweaking his nipples slightly, riding him slowly. 

“Faster please, if it pleases You Mother, please” Howie whimpered out, and Leigh nodded. 

“Yes boy, Mother will go faster, watching you come completely undone” Leigh sped her movements up, thrusting her hips up and down her husband’s cock, watching Howie writhe under her movements. She could tell he was close, and was holding his orgasm back. 

“Cum boy!” she ordered, and Howie howled out her name, shooting his load into her pussy, moaning and panting. Leigh didn’t stop her movements until Howie’s cock had gone soft, and she pulled off gently, feeling her own orgasm crashing within her. 

“Boy, it’s your turn to get Me off. I want you to finger Me, while playing with my breasts. Mother does not want to be ate out tonight” Howie nodded, and sat up, after he had caught his breath. He moved away from the head of the bed, sitting on his knees on the side of the bed. 

“Yes Mother, boy understands” Howie waited until Leigh had taken her shirt and bra off, before laying against the pillows, spreading her legs. Howie crawled in between her legs, and used one hand to start fingering his wife, while using the other to travel up to her breasts, squeezing them softly. 

“So good Boy” Leigh moaned out, as she arched into Howie’s fingers, loving how expertly he fingered her. Howie grinned seeing his wife so wrecked already, and sped up his movements. 

“ Ungh !” Leigh panted out, knowing she wasn’t going to last much longer. Howie kept his movements brisk, Leigh became overstimulated, and let her juices flow. 

“HOWIE!” she moaned out, as she covered her husband’s hand with her juices, arching up into his fingers. She rode her orgasm out, and flopped back on the bed as it eased. 

Howie took his hand out, looked at his hand, and at his wife. She raised an eyebrow, and Howie nodded. 

“You know what to do Boy” Howie lowered his head, and started licking his hand, moaning, loving the taste of his wife. 

He soon cleaned his hand up, and looked at Leigh, who made grabby hands for him, wanting him next to her, cuddling. 

“How was that my love?” Leigh asked, both pulling out of the mindsets they had been in since she entered the bedroom. Howie looked up at his wife, and grinned. 

“So good Leigh! I love when you take charge, it is always so amazing” Howie kissed his wife, before taking her in his arms, and cuddling her close to him. 

“Good I am glad, I love being in charge too” Leigh knew that Howie was naturally submissive in bed, while she was dominant, it was one of the reasons they worked so well. It was rare if Howie actually took charge, but Leigh loved if he did. 

The two snuggled down in bed, ready to enjoy one last day as a family, before the boys started school again, and Howie left on Tuesday. Despite their hectic schedules, they always made time to reconnect, and tonight was no different. Howie curled around Leigh, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to still be together after almost 12 years married, and still as in love as the day they married. 


	5. Painful Truths

Ava looked up at her father, wondering about some rumors she had heard from kids in school. Everyone knew who her father was, and she had heard some people talking about him using drugs and alcohol, and that it nearly caused the Boys to break up. She couldn’t imagine her life without her uncles in it, or her aunts and cousins either. Ava decided to talk to her dad to find out the truth.  . 

“Hey Daddy, can I talk to you about something, alone?” Ava looked up at AJ, who nodded, wondering what his daughter wanted to speak  ab out. He followed Ava to her room, and looked at her, as she closed the door. 

“What’s going on baby girl?” AJ sat on her bed, and Ava sat across from him, crossing her legs, and picking her finger, looking down. 

“Umm, some kids were saying stuff at school, and I wanted to know if it was true” AJ’s eyes widened, and he nodded softly,  curious about what she was going to ask. 

“Did you have a drug and alcohol problem, and did it cause you and my uncles to almost break the group up?” Ava looked up at her father, who’s face had drained of color. 

“How did you hear about that?” AJ asked, as he rubbed his face, wondering where the hell the question had come from.

“A couple girls at school told me that their parents had told them about you” Ava looked down, when she realized her father didn’t deny the question. 

AJ sighed, before grabbing Ava’s hands, and tilting her head up. He swallowed, knowing that this was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. AJ knew he should have told her already, but it wasn’t something he could ever get out, and Ava was only now 14 years old. 

“Yes, I had a pretty severe drug and alcohol issue. It started soon after we got big here in the states, and it got worse after my grandmother died. I tried everything you could think of. You know The Call music video that you loved?” he waited as Ava nodded “Daddy was high on cocaine while filming that. He doesn’t remember much of that shoot, at all” AJ looked down, not happy to admit that to his daughter, but he couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“What?” Ava looked at her father in disbelief, she couldn’t believe that what she had heard was true. She watched as her father nodded his head, looking back up at her. 

“Did you and the Boys almost break up?” she whispered, and he shrugged. 

“If Uncle Kevin didn’t do what he did, I might not be here right now. He saved my life. There was a lot going on in that time. We were constantly touring, pushing albums out, and we were all burnt out. I was into the drugs, Uncle Brian had to have surgery, Uncle Howie lost his sister, Uncle Nick was preparing to do his own thing, and Uncle Kevin was trying to keep us together. When everything got hard, we did the exact opposite that we should have done. Instead of getting tighter, we started separating” AJ looked at Ava, who looked stunned. 

“How long were you guys separated?” she asked, as AJ gathered her in his arms, lost in the memories. 

“Almost 2 years. Uncle Brian and Uncle Nick didn’t talk for almost a year, and I was in rehab, after Uncle Kevin busted down my door, and told me that I was dead to him. He was done with what I had been doing, was fully prepared to kick me completely out of his life, and he would have been completely justified. Hearing my big brother telling me that, caused me to say that enough was enough. I got help the next day” Ava nodded softly, as she listened to her father talk.

“Have you been sober since?” her heart sunk as he shook his head. 

“I’ve stumbled a few times, but I always picked myself back up, and tried again. That is the most important thing, is that I tried again, and again. I have been doing pretty well lately though. Uncle Kevin has always kept a covert eye on me, and I know I can go to him, to talk, if I ever feel the urge to drink again” AJ smiled softly, remembering the number of times he had called Kevin, and the older man talked him through what he was feeling. 

“I love you Dad; you are so strong. I am so proud of you as well” Ava cuddled into her father, who wrapped his arms around her. 

“Thank you, baby girl, that means the world to me. You, your sister, and your mom will always be the greatest treasures in my life. My brothers mean the world as well, but you three have my complete heart. I am so happy to have two girls, I love having the only Backstreet girls” AJ smiled softly, as Ava chuckled. 

“I know that Dad, have seen a lot of interviews from when Lyric and I were little. Thank you for telling me the truth, and not sugarcoating anything. I hate that you went through that, but I believe it made you the person you are today” Ava looked up at AJ, and he smiled, before kissing her head. 

“Do you have any other questions Ava?” AJ asked and nodded when she shook her head. He kept his arms wrapped around her, as they just looked out the window, loving spending the time together. AJ knew that eventually Lyric would have questions, but he knew that he would be able to tell her, the same way he had told Ava. It had been a journey, but AJ was happy to come out the other side, as well as he had. He had everything he needed, and he was grateful and content with his life. 


	6. Odin Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Parent/Child Incest. Only warning before you read

Odin took a deep breath, and sighed looking up at his childhood home. It had been a year and a half since he left to go to college, and he realized it wasn’t for him. Nick had asked when he was sixteen if he wanted to submit completely to him, and Odin said no, asking for time to explore the world. They had set a code up if Odin ever wanted to submit fully, and Odin realized, 3 ½ years later, that he wanted to belong to Nick.

“I can’t believe I am actually doing this, but I want it. College isn’t for me, and I have no one attached to me. The last three months I have been thinking about Dad’s offer, and it makes more and more sense to me” Odin thought, as he adjusted his bags in his hands.

He walked up and unlocked the door, knowing his father was home. He turned the key in the door, and pushed it open. Odin got his bags in the foyer, and turned to close the door. He turned back around, to see his father walking into the entranceway.

“Hey bubs! This is a surprise, why are you home already?  Wasn’t the semester supposed to start tomorrow?” Nick was confused, but a spark of hope was in his gut, that his son finally wanted to submit. 

“I can’t do it Dad. College isn’t for me, and the world isn’t what it’s cracked up to be. I want to come home” Odin said the key phrase and looked at his father, honesty and wanting in his blue eyes, that were exactly like Nick’s. 

“Kneel” Nick commanded, Odin obeying, before he circled his only son, the reason for his existence. He carded his hand through his blonde hair, hardly believing that he would have his son at his command for the rest of his life. 

“Do you understand what saying that phrase means Odin? Saying those words means you will completely submit to Me, be available for Me to use 24/7, completely owned by Me, for the rest of your life” Nick looked down at his son to make sure he understood what was going to happen to him. 

“Yes Sir, and I meant them, completely” Odin looked up at his father, before lowering his eyes back down. 

“Strip” Nick commanded, his cock twitching in his jeans. Odin jumped, but obeyed his father, going back to his knees, completely naked. 

“Since the two of us like the outdoors so much, you are getting claimed on the deck. Go there now, and kneel in a shady spot. I will be right out. Go now!” Nick ordered, and Odin nodded, going outside, and kneeling in a shady spot, waiting for his father, nervousness in his body, but the idea of knowing his place, overwhelming that. 

Nick grinned and went to his bedroom to grab the lube, still unable to process that his son was finally home, for good. He would be completely trained to service him, and used by him. He couldn’t wait to hear his son calling him Master. Nick grabbed a soft towel, to lay down, so Odin didn’t kill his knees kneeling on the hard wood of the deck. 

“Good boy, you listened completely. Very good” Nick praised, as he came out to see Odin doing exactly what he was told. Nick laid the towel down, and lowered his jeans, looking at his son. 

“Hands and knees on the towel Odin, now” Nick commanded, and Odin crawled over, going to his hands and knees, his ass facing his father. 

“I am going to prep your ass, and then take you, break you. This will hurt, but I cannot help that. Lube will be used, but you will still feel it. Understand?” Nick asked, tracing his hand on his son’s back. 

“Yes Dad, I understand” Odin replied instantly, and Nick nodded. 

“Good boy” Nick uncapped the lube, and coated his fingers in it, before inserting a finger in his son’s hole.

“Dad!” Odin yelped, trying to get used to the intrusion. 

“Relax your muscles boy, it will help” Odin nodded, trying to relax his muscles, and felt his father finger farther in his hole. 

A few minutes later, Nick pulled his fingers out, and coated his cock in the lube, before shoving it in his son’s hole. 

“God, you are so tight!” Nick groaned, as Odin whimpered, feeling his father’s cock in his hole for the first time. Nick started thrusting in and out, Odin feeling himself break further with each thrust, belonging more and more to his father. 

“What are you?” Nick asked his son.

“Your slut” Odin whimpered, almost fully broken. 

“Who do you belong to?” was the next question. 

“You, completely and forever” was the automatic response, and Nick nodded. A few minutes later, Nick shot his load into his son, saving a bit, and pulled out. 

Nick went around to Odin’s mouth, and shoved his cock in, Odin gagging, before beginning to suck. 

“Good boy, one hole is claimed, and I am claiming the other, before the next part” Odin nodded, knowing this needed to be done. He sucked earnestly, and Nick guided his son on his cock, feeling close. 

Nick grunted and spilled his load into his son’s mouth, Odin swallowing the cum, loving it, and wanting more. Nick grinned seeing his son licking his lips. Seems that his son was a cock sucker, and that was fine with Nick. 

“Odin, from now on I am Master, and you will obey me in every way” Nick proclaimed, looking at his slut. 

“Yes Master, slut understands” Odin automatically replied, looking up at his new Master. 

“Stay here, I will be right back” Nick ordered, and went back into his bedroom to grab something, coming back out, to see Odin had remained where he was. He smiled, going back in front of his son. 

“Slut, look up” he commanded, and Odin raised his head, looking at his father.

“What is this?” Nick asked, and Odin saw the collar in his hand, swallowing. 

“Slut’s collar” he replied, and Nick nodded his head. 

“You will never take this off. It will be the only thing you wear, understand?” Nick looked at his slut. 

“Yes, Master. Slut understands” Odin replied immediately, and Nick nodded.

Nick took the piece of leather, and fit it snugly around Odin’s neck, making sure it was secure. He felt his slut sigh happily, and grinned softly. He carded his hand through his slut’s hair, and Odin leaned into the touch. 

Odin looked up at his Master with so much love in his eyes, and he finally felt at peace. This is where he was meant to be, and he loved it. Odin had finally found his place in life, at his Master’s feet. He couldn’t wait to finish his training, to be fully used by his Master, and trained in the way that his Master wanted him to be. Master and slut looked out over the deck, into the mountains, both content and looking forward to the future. 


	7. Rainbow After The Storm

Nick smiled softly down at his newborn son Odin, thankful that he was here and healthy. He gazed at his wife, peacefully sleeping, after a long tiring labor. He was in awe of her, still looking gorgeous, and being an amazing mother, after such a tough time. Having Odin in their home, was the best decision they had ever made. He grabbed his phone, and looked at the time. Seeing that it was a reasonable hour, he loaded Skype up, wanting to show his son off. 

“Hey is everything alright?” Nick looked at four concerned faces, and he smiled softly and nodded. 

“Yes, do you guys want your first view of your newest nephew, and my son?” he asked, and Howie, AJ, Brian, and Kevin all eagerly nodded. Nick flipped the camera view over, and his brothers saw Odin for the first time. 

“Howie, Kevin, AJ, and Brian, may I introduce my son Odin Reign Carter?” Nick spoke proudly, and he heard four sets of coos, as his brothers drank in the view of Odin, who was sleeping peacefully. A minute later, he turned the camera view back towards himself, and he smiled softly. 

“Nick! He is so cute” Brian couldn’t believe that Nick was finally a father. Nick nodded, and beamed proudly. He heard sniffing, and looked towards Kevin, who of course was tearing up. 

“Really big bro?” Kevin nodded, happy to see that Odin was here safe and sound. 

“Yes, and I am not ashamed of it, at all” he stated haughtily, smiling at the end. 

“When can we come see him?” Howie asked, eager to see Nick, Lauren, and baby Odin. He was so damn proud of Nick, and they had all waited for a long time for Nick to finally be a father. 

“Give us a week, come next weekend. Bring the ladies, I know Lauren wants to see them. Can you guys just come with them? I know it’s a lot to ask to have the kids babysat, but we don’t want to expose Odin to too much too soon, if you know what I mean?” Nick asked hesitantly, and breathed a sigh of relief as the other four nodded. 

“We get it Nick, and we will just bring the wives, it’s no problem” AJ reassured the new father. They all understood his worry, and would leave the kids with their grandparents for a day or two. Brian, Kevin, Howie, and AJ were eager to see Nick, Lauren, and Odin, and they knew their wives would be as well. 

“Okay seems like  bubs wants to eat, so I have to go. I’ll send pics when I can, and I’ll see you eight next weekend. Love you, and send my and Lauren’s love to the wives as well” Nick saw that Odin was waking up, and knew that he had to get him to Lauren to be fed, after he changed his diaper. 

His brothers quickly said goodbye, and Nick hung up. He lifted Odin into his arms, taking him to get his diaper changed, before waking Lauren up for a feed. He wrapped his arms around his wife, telling her about the plans, which she agreed with. The new little family couldn’t wait to see their Backstreet family soon. 

The week passed with little sleep, numerous diaper changes, feedings, and all the other things that new parenting came with. Nick and Lauren were exhausted, but ecstatic. Friday afternoon came  around, and Nick knew that his brothers were on their way. The doorbell rang, and Nick opened it, with Odin on his shoulder. 

“Hey guys!!!” Nick exclaimed, as his brothers and their wives piled into his home. 

“Hey Nicky! Is this him?” Leigh asked, as Lauren came into the room, smiling widely. 

“Girl, how the hell do you look so damn good, for just giving birth 10 days ago?” Leighanne exclaimed, as she and Rochelle rushed over to help her out. 

“No clue, but I feel like a truck hit me. I do not feel pretty at all” Lauren sighed, as she leaned against Rochelle, who nodded. 

“I get that completely. I felt the same way after having Ava. Trust me, we all have” Kristin and Leigh nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Okay enough girly talk. I want to hold my nephew please” Howie interrupted, and they all chuckled, nodding. Rochelle and Leighanne helped Lauren to the couch, as Nick carried Odin in his arms, his brothers, and Leigh and Kristin following behind him.

“Okay I have been waiting for this moment since I got married. I want to see my oldest brother holding my son. Kevin, come here please” Nick looked at the oldest, who blushed, and went over to Nick. They all watched as Nick gently handed Odin over to Kevin, who cradled him in his arms. 

Kevin sat down on the couch, and laid Odin on his lap. He marveled at how similar Odin looked to Nick, and he sniffed softly, leaning down to plant a kiss on Odin’s head. Kevin looked up, and saw the other nine looking at him, smiling at the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Nick, he is perfect. I am so damn proud of you little bro. You have fought and climbed so hard for this moment. I cannot wait to see you be a father, you are going to be an amazing one. I already know that.” Kevin gently handed Odin over to Kristin, who cooed at the baby. Kevin went over and hugged Nick close, as Nick grinned up at his big brother. 

“Thanks Kev. I have been wanting to see that, since we knew Odin was on his way. There is just something special about you holding my son. Alright, I want to see my other brothers holding my boy” Nick watched as Kristin passed Odin over to Brian, who gasped softly. 

“Hello little Odin. You are so loved, and wanted. Your mommy and daddy have waited for you for a long time, and you have lots of family to love on you. Cannot wait to see you grow up, and to see who you turn out to be” Brian spoke softly, as he rocked Odin in his arms. He passed him over to Leighanne, who smiled, having missed holding an infant. 

“God this reminds me of when Baylee was a baby. Nick, Lauren, he is precious!” Leighanne grinned, as she ran her hand along Odin’s head. He wiggled a bit, but stayed asleep. Leighanne softly passed him over to Leigh, who took him gently. She softly sang to him, and he grinned softly in his sleep. She knew it was gas, but loved seeing his little smile. Soon enough, Leigh handed him to Howie, who laughed softly. 

“God, he looks just like you Nick. I just hope he inherits your zest for life, but not so much the pranks. Odin, you will be such a strong little boy. Your father went through hell and back, but here he is,  and he will be the best father ever for you. Your mother is one of the kindest souls I know. You will get the best of both of them, I already know” Howie walked around a bit with Odin, before giving him to Rochelle, happy to have had time with the baby. 

“Nick, Lauren, he is wonderful. You two have so much to be proud of. I cannot wait to watch this little boy grow. He is going to change the world, and I have a feeling he is going to be a performer like his daddy” Rochelle looked at the new parents, who blushed, and smiled. She gingerly handed him over to AJ, who rolled his eyes, happy to finally be holding Odin. 

“Looks like Uncle AJ gets the last hello. Hi little man! If you ever want to really have fun, just have Daddy call me, and I’ll be the cool uncle that you won’t mind having around. You are going to be one amazing person; I can already tell” AJ was going on, before he stopped, and smelled carefully, lifting Odin closer to him, before pulling his head away. 

“He pooped on my hand!” AJ whined, as the other nine burst into laughter. AJ made a face, pulling his hand away, wrinkling his nose. Nick, still chuckling, got up to go change Odin’s diaper. Five minutes later, Nick handed Odin back to AJ, who sniffed, and smiled. 

“All clean little man. Where was I, oh! You have lots of uncles and aunts, and cousins in your Backstreet family. We will all protect and love on you, forever and always. You can always come to any of us, and we will help, no matter what. We all love you Odin Reign Carter, and we can’t wait to see you grow up” AJ declared, as his wife, and Brian, Kevin, and Howie, with their wives, all nodded in agreement. 

Nick and Lauren looked at each other, overwhelmed by the love for their son. They kissed softly, and AJ handed Odin back to Lauren. She lowered her shirt to breastfeed Odin, and they looked at others. Nick put his arm around Lauren, who smiled softly. 

“Thank you all for coming here and loving on our son. You eight are the most amazing people in the world, and I am so grateful to know you all. Nick is who  he  is, because of you guys. I have no doubt that joining the group, was the best decision he has ever made” Lauren teared up, as she laid her head on Nick’s shoulder, feeling Odin feeding. 

“Brian, Kevin, AJ, Howie. I have nothing else to say, but thank you. Leigh, Rochelle, Leighanne, Kristin, thank you for loving my brothers, and making them so happy. I love each of you for different reasons, but my love is everlasting, and never-ending. You eight are so wonderful, I can’t imagine my chosen family not having you guys in it” Nick wiped tears away, looking at the others, who were also all wiping tears away. 

The ten continued to love on the youngest member of their family, all of them pitching in to help Nick and Lauren out. Hopefully after the cruise, all of them could get together with the kids, and introduce them to their new cousin. Nick and Lauren were just happy to have their family near, and willing to drop everything to meet their nephew. Nick couldn’t wait to do everything with Odin that he could, and he hoped to one day expand his family even further. 


	8. Meeting Mason

Kevin laid eyes on his newborn son for the first time, and tears fell down his face. He looked up into Kristin’s eyes, who was exhausted and exhilarated. Kristin cuddled Mason close, and kissed the top of his wet head. Kevin laid a hand down on Mason’s back, and kissed both his wife and son. 

“He’s perfect Kris, you did amazing!” Kevin choked out, and Kristin nodded. The nurse came over to take Mason to get cleaned up and get measured. Kevin followed the nurse, and Kristin shut her eyes for a moment, feeling the doctor get the placenta out. 

“He okay Kev?” Kris called, and Kevin smiled, throwing a thumbs up towards her. She smiled, and watched as the doctor and nurses cleaned everything up and eventually Mason was passed back to her, and she held him in her arms. Kevin grinned softly, and just watched his wife and son. 

“He is 9lbs 2oz, 22 inches long. Amazing job my love, I am in complete awe of you” Kevin reported, as he watched Kristin lower her hospital gown, and put Mason to her breast to feed for the first time. A few minutes, some help from the nurse later, and Mason was feeding for the first time. Kevin grinned softly, watching the interaction between mother and son. 

“Can you get our families in here, once he comes off? I know you want to call the boys at some point. I want to have the time with our families, show off the baby, before we get a hold of Nick, AJ, Brian, and Howie” Kristin requested, and Kevin nodded. Twenty minutes later Mason pulled off, and Kevin changed his diaper, with some help, before going to get their families. 

An hour later, after both of their families had met Mason, it was quiet in the hospital room. Kevin grabbed his phone, and texted Brian. He knew that Brian couldn’t make it, due to the Boys being on tour. 

“Hey, you guys busy at all?” he shot the text to his cousin, who instantly replied. 

“No, it’s an off day today, we are just hanging on Nick’s bus right now. What is going on?” Brian’s response made him chuckle. 

“Call me, and put me on speaker” he requested, and two minutes later his phone rang. 

“Hey guys, how’s the tour going?” Kevin asked, grinning at Kristin, who rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 

“Good, getting ready to head out to Texas in a couple days” Howie spoke up, and Kevin snickered. 

“Think y’all can make a pit stop to Cali and meet the new Backstreet  baby?” Kevin looked at Mason, who was sleeping soundly in his  bassinette . 

“Kevin.....Kris had the baby?” Nick asked, excitedly. All around him AJ had his jaw dropped, Howie was grinning, and Brian smiled softly. 

“Yes, Mason Frey Richardson is here, safe and sound” Kevin announced, and he pulled his phone away from his ear, as four excited cheers came through. 

“Dudes, cool it! Mason is sleeping, and I’m sure they can hear you in  Antarctica right now” Kevin snarked, and the four on the bus snorted. 

“You miss it, and you know it bro!” Nick crowed, and Kevin rolled his eyes.

“I miss you four yes, but I don’t miss that insanity at all” Kevin quietly spoke, and the four nodded.

“We know Kev, and we respect it” AJ softly spoke, and Brian spoke up, grinning softly. 

“How much did he cry Kris?” Kevin glared at the phone, as the other three burst into laughter. 

“He was a mess, as usual. You should know that by now Brian” Kevin shot his wife a death glare, as she giggled softly. 

“Bunch of comedians the lot of you. When are you four jokesters making your way here?” Kevin asked, unsure of when the guys would be in Cali. 

“We have a show in LA in two weeks. We have 2 off days before then, so we will get there ASAP, and have a day or two to spend with you, Kris, and Mason” Howie relayed, and the three with him groaned. 

“That’s too far away!” Nick grumbled, wanting to see Mason now. The universe, and their tour schedule, was so unfair. 

“Nicky, it will be alright. That will give us time to get into a routine, and get him home and safe” Kevin placated, and Nick sighed loudly. 

“These next two weeks are going to suck until we can get out to Cali” AJ rolled his eyes, but he secretly wanted to be out in Cali tomorrow. 

“I’ll be sure to send pics and video of all of Mason’s cuteness. Howie, Nick, AJ, and Brian, I love you four so much, and I cannot wait to see you guys when you get here. Kick ass on the rest of the tour, and know I am there in spirit. So damn proud of you guys, and I love the album, so much!” Kevin sincerely spoke, and the four grinned softly at each other. 

“Thanks Kev, we love you too. See you in two weeks. Love you as well Kris, and we can’t wait to meet you Mason!” Brian hung up the phone, and groaned softly. The four looked at each other, wishing that the next two weeks would speed by. 

Two weeks later, Kevin, Kristin and Mason had settled at home, and developed a routine; well as much of a routine that a two-week-old newborn could give his parents. The new parents were tired, but loving having their son in their lives. 

“What time are the guys getting here?” Kristin asked, as she nursed Mason.

“About 45 minutes. Brian texted me earlier that they were about 2 hours away. And we all know LA traffic” Kevin rolled his eyes, and smiled softly at his wife and son. 

“God knows that Nick and AJ are going to barge right in like usual” Kristin groaned softly, knowing that her husband’s bandmates would increase the volume of their home by tenfold. 

“I’ll meet them outside my love, they will be calm I promise” Kevin reassured his wife, who nodded eagerly. 

40 minutes later, Kevin was waiting out front for his brothers to arrive. He grinned seeing the car pull up, and the four men tumble out of the car. Nick saw him first, and charged straight for him. Kevin braced himself as best he could, but he still stumbled a few steps. 

“Miss me Nicky?” Kevin chuckled as he felt Nick nod in the hug. 

“Yes Kev, so damn much” Nick’s voice was muffled, as the other three came from behind rolling their eyes. Nick let go, and Howie, AJ, and Brian all got their hugs in. 

“Alright, are you four ready to meet Mason? I came out here so that all of you, especially Nick and AJ, were calm when you walked in. Mason is asleep in his pack and play in the living room, and Kristin is resting on the couch. No yelling or loud noises, understand?” Kevin looked at the two youngest in particular, and they nodded. 

“Come on, let’s meet my boy” Kevin turned around, and they followed him into the house. He led them to the living room, and smiled softly at Kristin, going over to kiss her. He walked over to the pack and play, and picked Mason up. Kevin turned around, and with a proud tone and smile, looked at his brothers. 

“This is Mason. Mason, this is Uncle Howie, Uncle AJ, Uncle Nick, and Cousin Brian. They will be the crazy fun uncles for you, Cousin Brian even has a playmate for you, your cousin Baylee. Maybe soon Uncle Howie, and your new Aunt Leigh will have a playmate as well for you” Kevin cooed down to his son, before looking at the four in front of him. 

“He is perfect Kev, I am so damn proud of you!” Howie exclaimed, as he leaned down to kiss Kristin on the cheek. Kevin nodded, handing Mason to Brian, who wiped away a tear. AJ and Nick quickly gave Kristin their own kisses and greetings. 

Brian stared down at his cousin, a wide smile on his face. He looked up at Kevin, and wiped a tear away. Kevin nodded. No words needed to be said between the two of them. They knew what the other was thinking; Kevin knew that his cousin was so happy that he was finally a dad, and had a son of his own. 

“Okay, my turn!” Nick made grabby hands for Mason, and Kevin chuckled softly. Brian carefully handed the baby over to Nick, who immediately went quiet, and just held Mason close. He looked up at Kevin and Kristin. 

“God, he is perfect. Kevin, you and Brian practically raised me, and I am so beyond happy to see you with a son of your own. I love him so damn much, and I cannot wait to see him grow up. Kevin, thank you for being there for me growing up, I needed it more than I could ever tell you. Your son is so damn lucky to have you as a dad. You were made for this role, and I cannot wait to see the years go by” Nick softly spoke, and Kevin teared up listening to his youngest brother. 

“Thank you, Nick, I appreciate those words, so much. I hope one day to be at your own wedding, and meeting your son” Nick gently handed Mason to AJ, and embraced his older brother. 

The two hugged, and Kevin pulled away watching AJ just lean down and kiss Mason on the head tenderly, while looking at Kevin. 

“Damn Kev, he looks just like you. Kris, he has your blonde wisps, but he is pure Kevin. I have a feeling he will end up with your green eyes my brother. God I am so happy to see you have a baby to raise. I also felt like you helped me growing up, and I look up to you a whole lot. I can only hope to one day have a family of my own” AJ smiled down at Mason, who moved a bit in his sleep, blinking a bit. 

Howie just watched his best friend hold their newest nephew, and thought to his own future. He was marrying Leigh in 5 months, and he couldn’t wait to start a family with her. He was interrupted out of his musing by AJ handing Mason to him, and he cradled the newborn in his arms. 

“Kevin and Kristin, he is wonderful. Cannot wait to watch him grow, and I have a feeling he will be having a little buddy to play with soon. Leigh and I know we want kids soon after marrying. Hopefully this little dude and my child will be less than two years apart. So beyond proud of you two, and so beyond grateful we all get the chance to see our kids grow up” Howie looked up at the new parents, who smiled softly. 

He handed the baby back to Kevin, who went to change Mason really quickly. The four sat down and hung out with the new parents, catching them up on the tour, and their lives. Kevin returned with Mason, setting him back in the pack and play. 

“Howie, can’t wait for the big day! I think that will be a nice night to spend with your family and all of us. I’m so excited that you are finally marrying. Leigh is amazing, and compliments you so well” Kevin enthused, and Howie nodded softly. 

“Thanks man! Getting really excited. So beyond happy you are coming, and I can’t wait to have all four of you there” Howie had gone to Kevin asking if he would come, and of course the older man said yes, that he wouldn’t miss it for the world. 

The six continued talking late into the night, caring for Mason when he woke, and holding him when he was asleep. The next day the four had to get going to continue the tour, but they extracted promises of pictures and updates from the new parents. They probably wouldn’t see the others again before Howie’s wedding, but they would try to meet up beforehand.

Kevin shut the door after his brothers left, wiping a tear from his eye. He missed them terribly, but his place was at home right now, and they all knew it. Kevin would make his way back to the group when he was ready, and not a second before. He went into Mason’s room, and scooped his son up, going for the glider. He sat down and just looked at his son, realizing that all of this was worth it, to see him grow. He sent up prayers for his brothers, and smiled softly, thinking about the future, while rocking with Mason. 


	9. Sweet Loving and Surprises

One day after another day of grueling rehearsals, Howie was sitting in a chair in the back of the rehearsal space, keeping his head down, and thinking. Brian, AJ, and Nick all came over and asked if he was okay, and Howie waved them off. He told them he was okay, and to go do what they wanted to. Kevin hung back, telling his boyfriends to go grab dinner and relax back at their place, and he would talk to Howie. The three nodded, and left. 

Kevin pulled another chair over, and sat it right in front of Howie, sitting down and looking at the slightly younger man. He quietly watched Howie, who knew that Kevin was right in front of him. 

“What do you want Kev?” Howie looked up with bloodshot eyes, and Kevin bit his lip, sighing, rubbing his face. 

“What’s wrong D? You haven’t been yourself. Is everything okay with Seth?” Seth was Howie’s boyfriend of two years. Kevin, Nick, Brian, and AJ accepted Seth, but really weren’t altogether too fond of him. Howie shook his head before nodding. 

“Been having issues in the bedroom, no big deal” Howie tried to brush it off, but Kevin wasn’t having it. 

“Howie, what’s going on? You know you can talk to any of us, we will try to help you out” Kevin pled softly, taking Howie’s hand, and squeezing. 

“All Seth wants is hard and rough sex, and I am not about it at all. I want soft and loving sex, and he refuses, completely. So, I just lay there, and go along with it, but I am not happy, at all” Howie looked up at Kevin, who’s eyes widened, before he growled softly, and looked at Howie. 

“Howie, do you want to have a night with us? You know that the four of us are together and that Brian likes it soft and loving sometimes as well. Nick, AJ, and I are very comfortable doing that, if you would like us to?” Kevin offered, knowing he was basically asking Howie to cheat on his boyfriend. 

Howie’s eyes widened, and he looked down, playing with his hands, thinking about Kevin’s offer. He knew he wasn’t happy with Seth, and wasn’t sure what he was going to do about his relationship. Howie knew that Kevin was asking for him to cheat on Seth, but Howie found himself not caring about that at all. He looked up at Kevin, rubbing his face. 

“I accept your offer, if you are willing to do what I need. It has been over two years since I have gotten what I truly need” Howie spoke softly, and Kevin grinned, pulling Howie up into a hug. 

“Let’s go, we can grab dinner, and then go back to our place” Howie nodded, following Kevin, softly smiling, wondering what exactly would be happening tonight. 

An hour later, Howie pulled up behind Kevin in the driveway to the other four’s house, a pep in his step. He met Kevin on the sidewalk, and followed him into the house, smiling hearing the groans come from the den. 

“Loves, I’m home” Kevin called, rolling his eyes, knowing what his boyfriends were doing. 

“Video games?” Howie guessed, and Kevin snorted, nodding his head. The two walked in to see Nick having Brian in a headlock, while AJ read a magazine, not paying attention. 

“AJ, guessing Brian beat Nick this time?” Kevin assumed, and AJ nodded, rolling his own eyes. 

“Nick, knock it off, and let Brian go” Kevin barked, and Nick looked up grinning, letting Brian go, who promptly shoved him, before his eyes widened seeing Howie. 

“Hey, Howie, what’s going on?” he asked, looking between his cousin and Howie. Kevin looked at the others, before looking at Howie, silently telling him that the ball was in his court. 

“I am having problems with Seth, Kevin made me an offer, and I accepted it” Howie said simply, as he sat down on the couch, looking at Nick, Brian, and AJ. 

“Okay....what was the offer Kev?” Nick looked at his oldest boyfriend, who smirked softly. 

“Offered Howie the chance to be with the four of us. He needs something that we are used to doing, and he hasn’t had it since he and Seth started dating” Kevin glanced at Brian, who caught the underlying meaning. 

“Howie, you want slow, loving sex?” Brian looked directly at Howie, who nodded softly. 

“Yes, Seth refuses to give it to me, and he loves it rough and hard. I have not been made love to, or appreciated, since we started dating” Howie revealed, seeing Brian’s, AJ’s, and Nick’s eyes darken in anger. 

“I’m going to kill that selfish fucker” AJ seethed, pissed on Howie’s behalf, angry that his best friend’s needs were being ignored. 

“Alexander. Calm down, he isn’t going to be around much longer. I don’t give a shit that I am going to be cheating on him tonight” Howie placated his best friend, who calmed down. 

“Okay Howie, you deserve so much better. Cannot wait to show you what you need tonight” AJ smiled at his best friend, who grinned softly. 

“Come here Howie, let’s get the night started” Kevin pulled Howie to him, and kissed him softly, groaning softly at the taste of the shorter man. Howie grinned, responding, feeling Kevin’s hands slowly start to roam. He startled, feeling another pair of hands go around his waist, and he soon realized AJ was behind him, tracing soft patterns on his stomach. 

“Nick, Brian, get the bedroom ready, we are moving there soon” AJ looked at the two blondes, who nodded. They scampered to the bedroom, groaning softly watching Howie between Kev and AJ. AJ resumed his tracing, as Howie deepened their kiss, Kevin’s tongue roaming around his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Kevin pulled away, leaning his head against Howie’s, panting slightly. Howie grinned up, and laid against AJ. 

“Bedroom” he groaned out, feeling AJ’s hands go lower, and the other two nodded. Kevin pulled away, and grabbed Howie’s hand, leading the two of them to the bedroom. They entered the room to see Nick and Brian already naked, and Kevin and AJ moved away from Howie, as the two blondes approached him. 

“Can we undress you Howie?” the Latino nodded, and Brian softly kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt, as Nick knelt down behind Howie, putting his hands on his jeans. Howie looked down at Nick, and nodded. Nick slowly undid the button, unzipping the jeans, and put his hand on the edge, pulling Howie’s jeans off slowly. Brian kissed down Howie’s chest, as he exposed more skin. Kevin and AJ were just softly smiling, seeing their quietest member get what he deserved. 

Nick put his  hands on Howie’s boxers, and slowly slid them down as well, exposing Howie’s cock to his brothers for the first time. Kevin and AJ inhaled sharply, grinning. Brian looked down, and broke out in a wide smile as well. Nick stood up, and wrapped his arms around Howie’s chest, and snorted softly seeing Howie’s cock. 

“Looks like our quietest member is the thickest, who would have known” Nick groaned, knowing that Howie had beat him out. 

“Who’s got the longest?” Howie asked curiously, and Kevin raised his hand. Howie grinned, a plan forming in his head. 

“Okay, I want Kev first, then AJ, then Brian, then Nick. Do whatever you guys want, I just want it soft and loving” Howie requested, and the four nodded. Howie stepped out of his jeans, leaving him stark naked. 

“Kev, you are entirely too dressed for this, how am I supposed to see that supposedly long cock?” Howie lightly teased the older man. Kevin growled softly, quickly undressing, exposing his cock to Howie, who moaned lightly. 

“Do you want to ride me, or be ridden?” Kevin asked, and Howie laid down on the bed in response. Kevin grinned softly, before grabbing the lube, and quickly prepping his hole. AJ, Nick and Brian sat back to stroke themselves, watching Howie get the first part of what he deserved. 

“Ready my love?” Kevin asked, and Howie nodded. Kevin slowly went down on Howie’s cock, groaning feeling the thickness enter his hole. He leaned down kissing Howie’s chest, loving the mews and moans he let out. 

“You are so special Howie, you deserve this so much, and I can’t wait to see you get loved the way you deserve to” Kevin spoke softly, as he started slowly thrusting up and down Howie’s cock, running his hands up and down Howie’s chest. 

“So good Kev, thank you” Howie whimpered out, so beyond thankful he had confessed to Kevin what was going on. 

“It’s only what you deserve my love” Kevin whispered in Howie’s ear, nibbling a bit, before going down to his neck, leaving a love bite, a little memory from him. Howie moaned, loving the marks. 

“Can you all do that, leave a memory of the night for me?” he whined out, and Nick, Brian, and AJ looked at each other, before calling over that they would. 

Howie groaned happily, as Kevin continued kissing down his chest, whispering sweet nothings, never stopping his movements. He grinned feeling Howie grow in his hole, knowing that the younger man was close. 

“Close Kev, please” Howie whimpered out, and Kevin nodded. He sped his movements up a bit, still keeping them gentle. A few minutes later, Howie yelled out Kevin’s name, and shot his load into Kevin’s hole. Kevin grinned softly, pulling out when Howie got soft, and pulled the younger man into his arms, kissing him softly. 

“Was that good Howie?” he asked, and Howie nodded eagerly. Kevin smiled, and got off the bed, AJ getting up to look at his best friend. 

“Alright, D, how about getting on all fours, and I shoot my load into you, give you a chance to fill your cock back up?” AJ asked, and Howie nodded, getting on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass a bit. 

“You look so good like that lovey, so beyond happy to do this for you” AJ got behind Howie, running his hands gently along his back, before rubbing his ass, appreciating the view. 

“Thanks Bone, so beyond happy right now” Howie whimpered out, feeling AJ fingering his hole. AJ grinned, grabbing the lube, and coating his fingers in it. He started probing Howie’s hole, slowly getting one finger in his hole. 

“Howie, question dude, have you ever been fucked anally?” AJ asked, noticing that Howie’s hole was unusually tight. 

“No, actually I haven’t. Seth is actually my first boyfriend, and he never wanted to take me anally. He wanted me to do all the hard and rough sex, to him. I have always been on the top, when I have craved being a bottom, for a long time” Howie admitted, and the four’s eyes widened. 

“Damn Howie, I am going to make this worth your while, I promise” AJ cursed the asshole again in his head. He continued fingering Howie’s hole gently, widening it slowly. 

“I know Alex, I trust you, immensely” Howie moaned out, pushing slightly into AJ’s fingers. AJ smiled softly, adding a third finger, before pulling his fingers out, Howie whimpering softly. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll make you feel good” Howie whined as AJ lubed his cock, before slowly inserting it. He groaned feeling the tightness, his hands wrapping around Howie’s hips, as he leaned down to whisper softly to him. 

“So beyond proud of you Howie. Thankful for our friendship, and I am so happy to be your first. You are so special to me, and I love you so much” Howie shook hearing his best friend’s words, and AJ grinned softly. He started slowly going in and out of Howie’s hole, hearing his moans and groans, as he fucked him softly. 

“Faster” Howie growled out, loving the sensations. AJ nodded, and sped up his movements, still keeping them gentle and loving. Howie moaned, feeling AJ’s cock grow in his hole. He whined, waiting for AJ to blow his load into him. 

“Close D” AJ groaned out, and Howie nodded, wanting to be filled by his best friend’s seed. A few minutes later, AJ sprayed Howie’s walls with his seed, groaning out his name. Howie whimpered softly. 

“Mark me please AJ, please”  AJ flipped Howie over after pulling out, and opened his legs, sucking and licking, making a large mark come up, showing off that he got his best friend first. Howie groaned happily, and AJ pulled away, satisfied. 

“I have a request for you two blondies” Howie looked up at Nick and Brian, a hint of naughtiness in his eyes. The two looked at each other, before looking at Howie. 

“What do you want to do Howie?” Nick asked, not expecting the next words out of the older man’s mouth. 

“I want you and Brian to double penetrate me” Howie boldly asked, and the four’s eyes widened, and their jaws dropped. Nick and Brian looked at each other, knowing it could be done. 

“Are you sure Howie?” Kevin intervened, wanting to make sure that Howie really wanted this. Howie nodded firmly, and AJ and Kevin sat back against the wall, watching what would happen. Nick and Brian whispered to each other, before nodding. 

“Okay Howie, we will do it. I will make sure you are nice and loose, and Nick will love on you a bit. AJ, grab a dildo please, I might need it to widen his hole” AJ nodded, and went to their toy box, grabbing a dildo, handing it to Brian, who nodded in thanks. 

“Howie, straddle Nick, and ass in the air” Brian instructed, and Howie nodded. Nick laid on the bed, and Howie got on top of him. Nick pulled him down to him, Howie’s ass in the air, leaving his hole exposed for Brian to widen it. 

“Good job Howie” Brian praised, as he started putting his fingers in Howie’s already loose hole, widening it even more. He added more lube, and used the dildo as well. It took a number of minutes, but Howie’s hole was now loose enough to fit both Brian and Nick’s cocks. 

“You are doing so good  D, we are so proud of you. This will be so worth it for you my love” Nick cooed, as Howie whimpered and whined feeling Brian widening his hole. Nick kissed him all over, sucking gently on his neck, leaving another mark. 

“Okay Howie, slid onto Nick’s cock” Brian softly spoke, and Howie nodded, going easily down on Nick’s thickness, Nick pulling him back down to him. He groaned loudly feeling Brian enter, and Howie moaned, feeling both cocks in his hole. 

“Fuck!” Nick and Brian cried out, feeling both of their cocks against each other, and Howie groaned. 

“Move, or it’s almost over” he rasped out, and Brian set the pace, going in and out of Howie’s hole. The other two moved along with him, and the three groaned loudly. 

“Damn, this is fucking amazing!” Nick moaned, as they sped their movements up. Kevin and AJ were stroking themselves silly watching the three on the bed. 

“Howie, I am fucking close” Brian whimpered out, and Nick bit out his agreement. Howie was also close, his cock sandwiched between his and Nick’s stomach. 

“Let go blondies, fill me completely” Howie whined out, as Nick and Brian yelled out his name as they shot their load into him. Howie shot his all over Nick’s and his own stomach. Brian pulled out, and Howie whined, feeling the cum leaking out. Brian laid on the bed, and Howie rolled over to the other side of Nick, all three panting loudly. 

“Fuck you three” AJ whined, as he and Kevin came over, AJ licking up Howie’s chest, while Kevin and Brian cleaned Nick’s. 

“Want one last thing to end the night” the four looked at Howie, who smirked. 

“Want to suck my best friend off, while Kevin unloads into me” AJ and Kevin whined softly, nodding. Nick and Brian got off the bed, kissing Howie softly. 

“First I need to do something. Howie, where do you want me to mark you?” Brian asked, and Howie spread his legs, pointing to the opposite thigh from where AJ had marked him. 

“Right there” Brian nodded, and quickly sucked and licked, leaving another mark on Howie’s body. 

“Okay, AJ you lay on the bed, and I’ll get on top of you. Then Kevin can enter my hole” Howie looked at the other two, who groaned. AJ got on the bed, and Howie straddled him. Kevin then knelt above AJ’s head, and stuck his cock in Howie’s very loose hole. AJ groaned seeing Kevin fucking Howie above him, but he focused on Howie sucking him off.

“Fuck that’s hot as hell!” AJ whined, watching Kevin thrusting in and out of Howie’s hole. Nick and Brian were just watching the scene happily. 

“HOWIE!” Kevin yelled out a few minutes later, as AJ unloaded into Howie’s mouth at the same time. Kevin waited until his cock was soft, and pulled out. Howie pulled off of AJ’s cock, and he knelt on the bed, looking up at his brothers. 

“Thank you all so much. That is exactly what I was looking for, and I loved it so much. You four gave me exactly what I have been needing” Howie looked at each of his brothers, who smiled softly at him. The room smelled of sweat and sex, and they were extremely happy. 

“ So what are you going to do?” AJ asked, as the five settled on the bed, cuddling each other. 

“Seth is history. I’ll call him when I get home, and tell him I’m done. I am over my needs being ignored, I want to find someone that will give me what I need” Howie declared, and the four looked at each other, grinning happily. 

“Would you be willing to be with four  someones ?” Nick asked, after the four made a silent decision. They wanted Howie with them, and they knew they could care for him like both he and Brian needed. 

“Are you serious?” Howie looked at the others, who nodded. He swallowed, and thought for a moment. 

“Let me break up with Seth, and have some time to be single, and figure out what I need. But I’ll keep it in mind, how’s that?” Howie bit his lip, and sighed as Kevin, AJ, Nick, and Brian nodded. 

“Of course, D, the offer is always open. We would love for our group to be together completely” Brian reassured the older man, who smiled softly. 

“Thanks guys, tonight was amazing. You four are so wonderful, and I am so happy we have been in our group for so long. Love knowing you four marked me as well” Howie snuggled into AJ’s arms, as they tightened around him. 

“Of course, Howie, we wanted you to have what you needed. Okay, bedtime. It’s insanely late. Howie, you are staying here for the night. Call Seth in the morning” Kevin firmly ordered, and the four youngest nodded. 

The five became a tangle of limbs, with Howie in the middle. Howie grinned as he drifted to sleep, knowing that he would be free of his boyfriend tomorrow. Little did the other four know, but Howie was seriously considering joining their relationship. Only time would tell where the five would go, but Howie was really looking forward to his future, for the first time in two years. 


	10. Family Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, and Parent/Child Incest

In a home a good distance away from the road, eighteen people were currently having a family day. Eight teens were hanging in the basement, playing video games and catching up. Their five sets of parents were upstairs in the den, just enjoying the time together. One person in particular was doing some pretty serious thinking, and a smirk crossed his face, before he sat up and looked to his brothers and their wives. 

“Guys, you know how we just passed 25 years together as a group?” Brian asked, and Howie, Nick, AJ, and Kevin all nodded in agreement, wondering what the older blonde could possibly be thinking.  Their wives also looked at each other, and Brian. 

“I have a way we could celebrate with our wives and kids” he smirked, and they looked at him still feeling clueless. 

“I want to have one giant sex fest with all of us. It would start with just our wife and child/children, but afterwards, we would mix and mingle with all of us. All of our kids are over 15 years old, and I don’t want them losing their virginities to anyone outside of our little group” Brian looked at the others, who had their jaws dropped, before seeing smirks come to Howie and Nick’s faces. 

“Well that makes this easy to reveal. James and Holden have had sex with each other, and they have both sucked me off” Howie grinned softly at the memory of his sons on their knees in front of him , Leigh cuddling close to him, a smile on her face . 

“And Odin comfort sucks on my cock the night after I come home from tours, anytime that I have been away for a long period of time” Nick smirked, as Lauren nodded softly. 

“Yes, he ends up in the middle of the two of us, when Nick comes home. He just stays on his cock, and it helps Odin know that his dad is home for a good amount of time” Lauren leaned over and kissed Nick softly. 

The other couples looked at Leigh, Howie, Nick, and Lauren incred ul ously, but their cocks and pussies twitched and leaked a bit at the thought of their kids under them or above them. Brian groaned loudly, having to adjust himself. 

“Got a problem there Rok?” AJ teased, and Brian glared at him, before looking down at AJ’s noticeable tent. 

“Not as much as you do  there Bone” AJ turned bright red as the others chuckled softly. 

“We want to do this?” Howie asked, and nine nods told him that they were all down with Brian’s idea. 

“Let’s go see the kids, I want to see what they think” Kristin spoke, and the others nodded, following her down to the basement, smiling seeing their kids all chilling out. 

“Guys, we want to talk to you. Uncle Brian came to us with an idea, and we want to see if you are up for it” Kevin spoke, looking at his sons, and nieces and nephews, who all nodded. 

“What’s going on Dad?” Baylee asked, and Brian cleared his throat. 

“We want to celebrate 25 years together, in an unorthodox way. We want to have a bit of sex fest, within the Backstreet family. It would start with each individual family, then we would mix and mingle between the families. We don’t want you kids losing your virginities outside of our family” Brian looked over at his son, nieces, and nephews, seeing their smirks and looks of surprise. 

“I’m down, I want my mother between me and my father” Odin smirked, and Lauren gulped, moaning at that thought. 

“Dad between Lyric and Mom, while I suck his cock? Hell yes!” Ava grinned, as Rochelle high fived her daughter. Lyric hooked pinkies with her sister, as the three women looked at their husband/father, and AJ groaned loudly. 

“How many of you are still virgins?” Nick asked, and everyone but James and Holden raised their hands. The teens looked at the brothers who shrugged their shoulders. 

“We’ve been together for a year now, we were each other’s firsts” James said carelessly, kissing Holden softly. 

Howie and Leigh smiled seeing their sons, not caring that they had had sex with each other. Mason and Max groaned, looking at their mother and father, wondering what they would do. 

“You eight down with this?” Leighanne asked, and the eight looked at each other, grinned, and looked back at their parents, nodding. 

“We are” they said as one, and their parents groaned loudly. 

“Lauren, hands and knees, I’m face fucking you, while you have our son in your ass” Nick looked at his wife, as all of them stripped their clothing, and Lauren whimpered softly, going to the ordered position. Odin got behind his mother, and lubed up his cock and her hole. Nick got in front, and dragged his cock along her face, before shoving it in her mouth. 

Kevin and Kristin looked at each other, before looking at their sons. They grinned, and Mason and Max whimpered. Kevin sat on the couch, and stroked his cock a bit, looking at Max. 

“Max, in front of me, now” he ordered, and Max fell to his knees in front of his father, eyes on his cock. 

“Suck son” Max lowered his head, beginning to suck his father off. 

Kristin looked at Mason and laid down on the couch next to Kevin. She smiled softly, telling Mason to come closer with her finger. 

“Want you to fuck me Mason, blow your load into me” Kristin looked up at her oldest, who groaned loudly. 

“Sure mom?” Kristin grinned, and Mason inserted a couple fingers into his mother’s pussy, feeling her folds getting wet. 

Meanwhile, Baylee was looking up at Brian and Leighanne. Leighanne smirked at her son and husband, before kissing both of them softly. 

“Want you two to double penetrate me” she said simply, and Brian and Baylee looked at each other, before gulping loudly. 

“You sure love?” Brian asked to confirm, and Leighanne nodded. She looked at her son, and he nodded. Baylee grabbed lube, and coated his finger before going to his mother’s hole, and widening her anus, while Brian fingered his wife. 

AJ looked at his daughters and wife, knowing exactly what they wanted. He went to his hands and knees, as Rochelle and Lyric got their strap  ons on. Thankfully there was a multitude of sex toys in the home, so there were multiples of everything. Ava got underneath her father, beginning to suck slowly on his cock. Rochelle was at his ass, while Lyric went to AJ’s face. He groaned, before sucking on his daughter’s dildo, moaning around it, feeling Rochelle shove her dildo in his ass. 

Howie and Leigh looked up at their sons, and Holden and James smirked. They grinned at each other, before looking at their parents. James pulled Howie to his knees, and shoved his cock in his hole dry, while Holden pushed his mother to the wall , inserting his fingers into her pussy . 

“ Already wet Mom ? ” Holden grinned, and Leigh whimpered , nodding. Holden shook his head at Leigh’s eagerness . He pushed his cock into her hole, and Leigh wrapped her legs around her son, moaning loudly. 

All that was heard was moans and groans as the five families each connected sexually. A few minutes later shouts and yells were heard as they all got off, panting loudly. They all pulled away from each other, grinning. The adults looked at their kids, who grinned, wanting another round. 

“You eight have fun with each other, and give us time to recover a bit” AJ panted out, and the adults all nodded. The teens looked at each other, before Baylee attacked Lyric, Odin went after James, Holden went for Ava, while Mason and Max decided to get some brother time together, startling their parents. 

“Fuck that’s hot” Kevin groaned as he watched his youngest attack his older brother’s lips, and Howie nodded knowingly. 

“Hell yes, it is” Leigh looked at Kristin and grinned. Brian and AJ watched as Brian’s son was dominated by AJ’s youngest, their wives kissing each other softly. 

Nick grabbed Leigh, and kissed her softly, spurred on by seeing his son and James 69ing. The adults soon all started kissing each other, building their sex drives back up. Brian was kissing Kristin, Howie had Lauren attacking his  lips, Kevin had AJ, Rochelle and Leighanne still lightly making out with each other. The kids watched their parents kissing, and smiled softly, loving the view. 

“Fucking hell!” Howie exclaimed, as he pulled away from Lauren, hearing the teens blowing their loads out. The adults all looked at each other, nodding, knowing they were ready for a second round, after getting dinner. They looked at their kids, who were panting loudly, and the air around them was filled with the scent of sweat and sex. 

“Eat dinner first, and then we mix and mingle. How does that sound?” Rochelle asked, and they all nodded. All 18 of them scampered up the stairs, a few of the kids helping a couple adults with dinner, soon setting down to eat a hot dinner. 

A half hour later, they were all back in the basement, fully recharged, and ready for a second and third round. Lyric bit the bullet, going up to her uncle, biting her lip. 

“Uncle Kevin, can you take me please? Want your thick cock in my pussy please” Lyric softly begged, and Kevin groaned, nodding his head. AJ smiled watching his oldest brother give into his youngest. He  startled feeling Howie and Holden run their hands along his chest and back. 

“Uncle AJ, want to have you with my dad, have him in the middle of the two of us, how does that sound?” Holden whispered, and AJ shook, nodding. 

Lauren went to Baylee and ran her hands along his body, want to ride the teen, who moaned feeling her fingers. Leigh got attacked by Mason, while Kristin had James on top of her. Ava was laid in between Nick and Brian. Rochelle went for Odin and Leighanne went for Max, the ladies both having the teens suck their dildos. 

“Uncle Kevin, faster and harder please” Lyric begged, as she looked up in her uncle’s green eyes, moaning softly. Kevin groaned, speeding his movements up, thrusting in and out of his niece’s hole. He leaned down, kissing her softly, and Lyric responded instantly. 

“Mason, please!” Leigh whimpered, as Mason slowly went in and out of his aunt, wanting to draw this out. Mason smirked, going even slower to drive her crazy. Leigh whined, wanting her nephew to fuck her. 

“Really Odin, that’s the fastest you can go? I’ve seen tornados faster than that” Rochelle growled down at her nephew ; who’s cheeks burned . H e sped his movements up, going up and down Rochelle’s dildo, looking up at his aunt. 

“Uncle Nick and Uncle Brian, you want to double penetrate me?” Ava asked, and the blondes nodded. Nick fingered his niece’s hole, while Brian prepped her pussy, as Ava moaned and groaned, loving that she would be filled with both of her uncles. 

Baylee had his aunt on top of him, going up and down his cock, leaving him whimpering and whining, as she sped up and slowed her movements, drawing it out. 

“Aunt Lauren, please!” Baylee begged, and Lauren grinned, before pushing down on her nephew’s cock, moaning feeling him fill her. 

“Dad, you are on your hands and knees, I am in your hole, while you have Uncle AJ fucking your mouth” Holden looked at his father, who groaned.  He got on his hands and knees, and looked up at his best friend. AJ grinned down at Howie, before running his cock along his lips, teasing the older man. Howie grunted as Holden shoved his cock in his father’s ass. 

All that was heard was grunts and groans as the Backstreet family got to know each other intimately. This had been the best idea they could have come up with to celebrate a quarter of a century together. Soon shouts and yells were heard as everything came to a head. A few minutes later, all of them were sitting around looking at each other softly. 

“Hey Dad, any secrets you could tell us?” Mason glanced at Kevin, who bit his lip, looking at his brothers. 

“Well Mase, I lost my virginity to one of your Uncles” Kevin revealed, and smirked seeing his sons’ jaws drop. 

“Which one?” Max asked, and AJ raised his hand. Ava and Lyric looked at their father in shock, as Rochelle nodded her head. 

“Yep, Uncle AJ came to me on his 16 th birthday wanting to have me take his virginity, and he ended up taking mine as well” Kevin leaned back, putting his arms behind his head, smiling as Kristin laid against his chest. 

“Not long after I met your mom, and have been faithful to her since, well until tonight” Kevin added sheepishly, and Lyric bit her lip. 

“I think I speak for the other wives, that we don’t consider tonight cheating, at all” Kristin looked at her sister wives who all nodded. 

“Well, actually tonight was not my first time with one of you outside my marriage” Leighanne revealed, and Brian smirked at the looks of surprise. 

“It hasn’t been mine either as well” everyone looked between Leighanne and Brian, wondering who they could have been with. 

“Love our nights together, when we can get them” Howie grinned at Brian, who smiled softly, going over to kiss the older man. Leigh reached over to run her hand along Leighanne’s cheek, smiling seeing the older woman lean into her hand. 

James, Holden, and Baylee looked at each other, smiling softly. They all knew their parents often had nights together, and the three were practically siblings together.  They grinned at the other teens, who wondered if Baylee had joined the brothers at some point. 

“No, I never even knew that the brothers were a thing, thanks for not telling me guys” Baylee glared at the brothers, who smiled innocently. 

“Any other juicy details any of you want to spill?” Ava asked, looking at her parents and aunts and uncles curiously. 

“When your father is gone on tour, and you girls are with your grandparents, Aunt Lauren always comes over, and we have time together. See, Aunt Lauren and I actually dated before we met Uncle AJ and Uncle Nick. Yes, Aunt Lauren and I are bisexual, and your father and Uncle know” Rochelle revealed, as Lauren, Nick, and AJ all nodded. 

“When I found out that Aunt Rochelle married Uncle AJ, I was so happy to know someone in the little circle of Backstreet wives already. We sat your uncles down one night, and explained our shared pasts. The two were surprised, but accepted it, and we ended up rekindling our love along the way” Lauren reached over and kissed Rochelle softly. 

“Anything else I didn’t know about my brothers or sister-in-laws?” Kevin asked, blown away by the reveals. He thought he knew his brothers, but apparently not. 

“No, I think we are good. Unless you kids want to reveal something?” Nick looked at his son, and nieces and nephews. 

“I’m bisexual” Baylee revealed, as he smiled softly at his parents, whose eyes widened, before going over to hug their son. 

“So happy for  you bubs, we don’t care at all” Brian wrapped his arms around Baylee, who sighed in relief. 

The eighteen looked at each other and relaxed. Tonight, had been an adventure and they were sure that it wouldn’t be the last time they would all get together again. The boys had been together for 25 years, but tonight had been the most revealing night they had ever had. As the families fell asleep, they all wished that this Backstreet family would last forever. 


End file.
